The New Girl
by yagalinus0420
Summary: With Bella and Renesmee studying abroad, a mysterious new girl moves to Forks and turns the Cullen's world upside down. Secrets will be unraveled, hearts will be broken...will they survive? A/N: There will be lemons and very graphic situations.
1. Port Angeles

The Cullen's world is turned upside down when a new girl comes to town. Secrets will be revealed along with hearts being broken and major conflicts they must overcome.

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE MATURE CONTENT LATER ON IN THE STORY!!! IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT......GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!**

DISCLAIMER: SM owns most of the characters............As for Twilight, she owns that as well........Maybe in my wildest wet dream...I'd own it!! PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD GO ON!!

CHAPTER 1: Port Angeles

I had been driving all night!! My house was finally built and ready to move in! I found a nice piece of land that is very secluded. I really like my privacy. I just arrived in Port Angeles and checked into the hotel. I don't have any furniture yet, so I will have to take a couple of days to go and shop for everything I need. Everything else, that I owned, was in the trunk of my illegal Skyline. I hated the look on my parent's face when I decided that it would be best.....for me to move away from Salem. I never really did fit in there! I was picked on constantly, because of my illness. I couldn't help but think about all the cruel and unusual punishments I received from everyone else in school along with the horrified looks people gave me when we were walking down the street. I was glad I was able to leave all of that behind me. I was ready to start my new life. I was still sick, but I decided it was time to live my life the way I wanted. Just then, I realized that I was wandering again. I need to focus on the task at hand.....FOOD!

I noticed that there was a McDonald's right down the street along with an Italian restaurant. McDonald's will be much quicker.....I really need to get some rest. As I was driving into the parking lot, that's when I noticed all eyes were on me! What were they all staring at? They couldn't see me so it had to be my car. I made sure that I had the darkest tint possible on my windows. I wasn't much for attention...especially unwanted attention, so I hid behind the dark tint of my windows. I couldn't help but laugh at the reactions I received when I got out of the car. These days, if a person had a nice car, it was a male. Their girlfriends were preoccupied with making sure everyone saw them in their man's nice car. I was a complete opposite. The attention I did love was when everyone would think a man was driving the car. The looks on their faces were priceless. They were true Mastercard moments. It was great. They were already staring at the car...well...because it was a Skyline. These were illegal in the US. I would pull into a parking spot once I got to wherever I was going. As soon as the door opened up, all their jaws would hit the ground. I always tried to dress up when I wanted that sort of attention. I'd stick my foot out, of course wearing some platform heels of some sort (I hated stilettos....they were the devil! I almost broke my neck wearing a pair, so I just stuck to the platforms!). Once the guys would see the shoe, they were over by me in an instant asking questions about my car. When I started to explain my car, that's when they literally fell in love. You know them cartoons where the guy would have his chin propped up by his hands with a sappy, dreamy look on his face while his eyes popped out of his head in the shape of hearts? Yeah, that's what I received on a daily basis......except for today.

As I stepped out of my car, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "That's who owns that car?" "How old is she?" "She looks really scrubby to drive a car that nice!" I wasn't sure where those thoughts were coming from until I saw them. They were all so beautiful! Who were they? As I examined them a little more, I noticed that they were all really pale. They all had the same gold colored eyes. Well, that threw out my theory of them being vampires....or could they be? Remembering what I'd been taught, vampires had blood red eyes from consuming human blood. Then, I remembered my theory I brought up in class one day, about vampires living off of animal blood. I referred to them as veggies, since it was a somewhat "special diet" for their kind. I also remembered being sent home for the day with that "ridiculous thought". When I told my parents about it, they said that they only heard rumors about vampires living as "veggies", they never seen them. My next question caught them off guard. I asked if they were also our mortal enemies. We always tried to protect those among us from these cannibals, but if they fed off of animals......were they also considered mortal enemies? My mother reassured that they were still dangerous, but since she never came into contact with them, she honestly couldn't tell me. That was something I would have to find out on my own if I was ever in that situation.

I didn't like the way they were just standing there gawking at me. I hated to be rude, but I was NOT in the mood for their stares. I didn't want the attention I was receiving, not only from them, but from everyone that literally stopped to stare. I was so tired that all I could muster up was an extremely dirty look. "What was that look for?" "What did we do to her?" They just didn't understand my situation. I proceeded into McDonald's to get my food so I could eat and get some sleep. As I was leaving, they were still standing in the same spot with the same dumbfounded look on their faces. I gave them another dirty look, not quite as harsh as the last one, started my car, and headed back to the hotel. I knew it was going to be a rough week. That's all the time I had to get my house in order and be ready for the first day of my senior year of high school.

I felt so much better today! I was very well rested and ready to get the keys to my newly built home. The realtor's office wasn't very far from my hotel, so it didn't take me very long to get what I needed from them. Now that I have my keys, I'm ready to take a look at the finished work. I pulled into my driveway to see a beautiful Grecian style home. I was so pleased with how it turned out!! It had a very rustic look to it with the large white pillars in the front. I felt my knees go a little weak when I walked inside. Cathedral ceilings with stained glass skylights. Beautiful. The rest of the house was open and spacious. I was already getting ideas on decorating. I had many different Grecian inspired paintings that would tie the whole house together. I may need a few more. Eeh...maybe not! Don't want to clutter the place. I knew now that it was time to go shopping. I jotted down some ideas for rugs and furniture and headed back out to my car. As I was leaving, I noticed that the dirt road went farther back. Does someone else live out here?

I shrugged the thought off. I need to focus on the task at hand. I was on my way to Seattle to get my furniture and anything else my house needed. As I wandered around the ferry, that's when I felt eyes on me. I decided to look around and try not to be obvious. I noticed a group of females. There were 3 of them. They all had the same color of eyes, almost a liquid gold. The funny thing is that that's all that tied them together. They didn't have any other similarities other than they were a bit paler than usual and ungodly beautiful. As I turned to walk away, that's when I heard it. "That's the girl that gave us them dirty looks yesterday!" I cringed at that thought. I wanted to go and apologize for my behavior, but decided against it. Let them come to me.

We were almost to Seattle when I heard "HEY YOU!" As I turned, the three of them were running towards me. "We don't have to do this! Why should we be nice to her? She gave us the dirty looks...remember?" I could already tell that the blond one didn't care for me. It was the short pixie looking one that had called me out.

"You must be the new girl in Forks! I'm Alice and this is my sister Rose and my mother Esme."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tess. Sorry about the looks I gave you guys yesterday! I didn't mean anything by them! I had been driving all night and was super tired!"

"It's OK! We sort of figured you had a reason, with us staring at you and all! " Esme said.

"So what are you going to Seattle for?" Rose asked.

"Um, I actually need to get some furniture and things for my house." I said.

"How old are you?" they asked.

"I'm 17 going on 18."  
Esme asked the worst question; "Where are your parents?"

"It's a long story! I'm emancipated!"

"Oh!" they all said in unison. They decided to leave it at that!

It was quiet and uncomfortable for a good 5 minutes. I don't think they really knew what to say about my situation. That's when I slipped up. Alice was wondering if I would be going to Forks High School. "Yes!" I replied. The looks on their face was priceless. Their jaws hit the floor, and that's when I realized that I answered her thought. Not her question. How was I going to get myself out of this mess I just created?

"Did you just answer my thought?" Alice asked. I was busted! They were going to think I was crazy if I told them the truth! How in the world was I going to get myself out of this hole?  
"How in the world could I answer a thought in your head? I just noticed that they have an Olive Garden here! It's my favorite restaurant!" Smooth thinking Tess, I think you fooled them for now! Don't slip up again! They looked at me like I was crazy, so I just smiled and looked away. "Would you mind if we came shopping with you?" "We could help you decorate your house if you'd like!" "Esme is amazing when it comes to interior design!" Alice was getting excited and to my surprise, so was Rose. "Sure...why not!" I explained to them what my house looked like, and that I was going for a rustic Grecian theme. Esme was gushing. I guess she loved my ideas. When I told her about the cathedral ceilings and the stained glass skylights, her excitement boiled over. "Do you mind if I use your ideas for some of my own?" I told her I didn't mind, as long as she didn't copy the designs on my glass skylights. I have issues with things like that. I want things that are one of a kind. If someone copied my designs or styles, I would have to change it up...immediately.

As the day wound down, I was able to say that Alice, Rose, Esme, and I had a lot in common. Rose and I loved getting our hands dirty with our cars, Esme and I loved being artsy fartsy when it came to interior decorating and design, and Alice and I loved to shop.....for anything! This could be the start to a beautiful friendship! Now that I had bought everything I needed, we all decided it was time to head home. I had so much fun with the girls. It's been so long since I actually had this much fun. As the ferry pulled up to the pier, I turned to Alice, Rose, and Esme and thanked them for all of their help. "Where are you staying?" Esme asked. When they found out that I would be staying at the hotel, they were a bit outraged. "You must come and stay with us!" Alice said. Rose and Esme agreed. "You could meet the rest of our family!" How could I say no? "That will give us all a chance to get to know you better! You can tell us your story!" Alice was beside herself and beyond ecstatic. "I'll ride with you and show you the way to our home!" Alice said. "Let me stop by the hotel and check out and grab my things first." Oh boy, what did I just get myself into this time?


	2. My Story, My Mistake

_**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything, but my character!**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HOLDS GRAPHIC MATERIAL!! IF YOU CAN'T RUN WITH THE BIG DOGS, KEEP YOUR ASS ON THE PORCH!!**_

Alice and I were on our way to her house when everything clicked. Were they the ones that lived further down my lane? Did they know that I was going to be their new neighbor? Guess I'm about to find out!

"Do you guys want to see my house?" Alice was already on the phone talking to Esme. "Sure, let's see your house!" As we were driving I heard Alice saying "This is the way to our house!" When I pulled onto the dusty road, she glanced over at me. "We live on this road too!" So they were my new neighbors. "Don't be angry, but we have already seen your house! We heard all the racket and went to see what was going on! That's when we saw that someone had bought the land next to us! Hope you're not angry with us!"

I was shocked when she thought I was angry with them. I, honestly, loved the fact that they were "nosy neighbors"! It just meant that if anything sounded funny, I could count on them to check everything out. I looked at it this way, nosy neighbors make better guard dogs. Not that I thought of them like that. "No, I'm not angry with you! I didn't realize that I had neighbors! Now that we are, guess I don't have to go very far to hang out with you guys!" Just then, I zoned off into another memory.

Flashback:

_I was walking home from school one day. Nothing was out of the ordinary. My dew rag was filthy from being riped of my head and put into everything within reach of the wonderful "popular kids". I was at the front door when I noticed it was ajar. I opened it up a little farther. "Mom? Dad?" Complete silence. I knew that I closed the door before I left; hell I even double checked all the locks._

_I stepped into the house slowly and quietly., not really knowing what to expect. I quietly put my book bag down by the door. I was creeping into the kitchen area to check things out when everything went black. I screamed a blood curdling scream you could hear my house all the way to the state line. Someone had blindfolded me and tossed me over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes, while someone else tied my hands together. I was kicking and screaming hoping a "nosy neighbor" would hear and come help me. _

_I couldn't tell where they were taking me, but I can tell you that I was terrified. It got really dark after a while, so the only logical place would be the cellar. I was still in hysterics when they put me on the cold concrete floor. I finally saw who my kidnappers were. I was a bit brave today, and debated with a couple of guys in my English Lit class about the way Romeo first loved Rosaline, then fell in love with Juliet the first time he laid eyes on her. I was proving a point about not being able to control who you fall in love with, and Romeo and Juliet were the perfect example since their families were sworn enemies. I knew that I shouldn't have done that. I was asking for trouble._

_I remembered it like it happened yesterday. The kept the blind fold on me, so it wouldn't reveal who they were, although I already knew. It was those pompous assholes from class today that tried to argue my point. Fucking Jocks...they never learn! I was brought out of my reverie by a pair of hands pulling up the blindfold so it uncovered my mouth._

"_If you do exactly as we say, you won't get hurt and it will be over with in no time!" I cried harder __knowing exactly what was about to happen and nodded my head to tell them I agreed with them. I was ready to get it done and over with. That's when I heard it. ZZZZip. Oh shit! Where the hell is mom dad and/or my siblings when I needed them. Just then, I heard a new set of steps coming down to the cellar. It was my adoptive brother. I knew it was him by how heavy the footsteps were. He was on the football team, so he was a big boy. THANK FUCKING GOD!! I WAS SAVED! As soon as I thought he would __help me, he turned around and walked back upstairs, closing the cellar door behind him._

"_This is how it's gonna go down! We all are gonna have a turn. If you bite, scream, or tell anyone, we will kill you! Do you understand us?" I whimpered and shook my head. I already knew exactly what was going to happen. They were already stripping the bottom half of my body. I begging for mom and dad to come home at this minute to save me like they always did, but I knew tonight was their late night working. I already knew what their plans were, and prayed to god that they were at least "safe". Not such luck for me. The next thing I knew, I was in an immense amount of pain. Whoever was first rammed their cock into me at an ungodly force. I whimpered. I couldn't scream, I couldn't fight, I was paralyzed by the pain._

"_Oh yeah! You must be a virgin, you're so tight. Ugh...god....so good." I cringed when I heard the voice. It was my brother. I couldn't believe he was raping me in our house. The thoughts of me being saved were shot out the window. He continued to ram his huge cock into my tight, burning pussy. I felt him start to shake. I knew his release wasn't far away. "UGH.....I'm …...AAAH!" He thrusted into me one last time as he released his demon spawn juices into me. I rolled over onto my side, curling into the fetal position and sobbing. I thought I was done. HA! They were just getting started. I was rolled over so I was on my knees. Fearing what was going to happen next, I just layed their. Putting up a fight wouldn't stop what I had coming to me. I felt a pair of strong, rough hands on my hips. SMACK! "Damn baby, you have a nice ass for a fucking freak!" I cringed. I knew where the next violation was going. I was waiting for the punishment. It felt like it wasn't ever going to come. HA! WRONG AGAIN! The next guy rammed his even larger cock right into my anal cavity with so much force, I scuffed my forehead on the concrete ground causing blood to spill out of my head in a never ending flow. I was so weak from my chemo treatment, I couldn't lift my head off of the floor, so my head kept rubbing back and forth on it, in the same spot. As the guy repeatedly pounded into my anal cavity, he continued to smack my ass. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sit for a week after this. Thank heavens he was a premature ejaculator. He was only in me for a few seconds before his body started to convulse with pleasure and moan out his acceptance of the pleasure I had so unwillingly provided. The third guy didn't do anything. He was standing on the sidelines, beating his dick while he watched the other 2 torture and violate my innocent body. I knew it was over when someone pulled my face up and held it up so the guy could nut all over my face._

_I passed out over the pain. I was woken up by the sounds of my mom screaming and running down the stairs. She knew that my brother hated me. I've told her on numerous occasions how he would beat me up. I never had any proof.....until now! Dad was on the phone calling 911 when she asked who did this to me. I could merely whisper, but I gave her 2 out of the 3 names. One of them was my brother. I had too much evidence for them to deny he could've played a part in this._

I cringed at the memory. "Tess, are you OK?" I forgot Alice was riding with me. I gave her a meek smile. "I'm fine!" We all decided to head back to their house. As I was getting out of the car, a rush of thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks. "What's she doing here?" "Who is she?" "Does she own the house next door?" "Wonder what she's really like!"

As we piled out of the car, the men of the family came running out of the house. They all wanted a close up look at my car. "How did you get it here?" the muscular one asked.

"I took out all of the illegal parts and had it shipped over from Italy."

"That's no fun!" he replied.

I gave him a devious look and said "I put the original parts back in when I got it from the pier it arrived at." He sort of melted on the spot.

"Sorry that they are being a bit rude, but these are my sons Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, and this is my husband Carlisle."

"It's OK Esme, I know that it will be worse when school starts! I'll be the shiny new toy!" Everyone chuckled at my little comment. Then Carlisle said "Shall we go inside?"

"So tell us about yourself!" Alice said.

"Well, my name is Tess. I'm originally from Ohio and my biological parents died in a car crash when I was 7. My adoptive parents live in Salem, Massachusetts. I never really fit in there so they agreed to emancipate me as long as I stayed in school and graduated. That's pretty much it!"

"There's something different about her Carlisle. She's hiding something from us!" Edward said.

"She doesn't know us well enough, so I'm sure she will tell us once she's comfortable around us." Carlisle said.

"I should be going!" I said.

"Where are you going? You already checked out of the hotel and said you'd stay with us until your stuff arrived tomorrow!" Alice nearly screamed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS ALICE? YOU INVITED HER TO STAY WITHOUT CONSULTING THE WHOLE FAMILY?" Edward screamed back at her.

"Edward, language!" Esme replied sweetly but with authority.

"I'm just gonna go.....stay at my new house."

"ESME SAID SHE COULD STAY WITH US!" Alice and Rose both screamed in unison.

My head was about to split. I could only conceal myself for a little while longer. the yelling back and forth continued for a while longer. I was turning red trying to hold in my secrets. That's when it finally blew up. The whole family felt a rush of calmness flow through the room that literally knocked Edward off his feet. He scrambled back to his feet and all eyes were on me once again! This time, in shock! I fell to my knees for a brief minute before I stood back up, panting. "I'm so sorry, I have to go!" I ran out to my car, and left before they even realized what happened.

Where in the hell am I supposed to go? I can't go back to the hotel, I can't go back to my house, I need to get away from them. But where can I go? They will check at my house first. Shit, where was I going to go? I could go back to Port Angeles........but there aren't many places to hide there. I'm still new, so I'm limited on places I could go.

At this time, I was pretty much driving in circles until I reached a beach. That's when I heard a knock on my window. It was Carlisle. How in the fuck did he find me? I turned off my scent before I ran out of the house. To me, I smelled like lavender, rose, violets, and musk. I always loved the smell. It wasn't overbearing, but yet strong enough to notice and turn heads.

"Carlisle, how did you........"  
"I followed you! I went out to my car to grab my phone and saw you run to your car and take off."

"Who else is with you?"

"It's just me! Now do you mind answering a few questions for me?"

"Depends on what they are."

"I'm not going to ask what you are........but how did you do that?"

"I....I'm not really comfortable telling just yet! I'm not sure how you will react."

"I can assure you that your secret is safe with me!"

"Let's just say that I'm 'special'! Can we keep it at that for now? Just until I get a bit more acquainted?"

"That will work......for now! But when you're ready to talk, I'll be here!"

"Thank you Carlisle. That means so much to me!"

"Now, are you ready to head back to my house? Everyone has had plenty of time to calm down. I can't promise that you will NOT be bombarded with questions though!"

"I sort of figured that! As long as they understand.....I will tell when I'm comfortable, and they respect my wishes, I'm ready to head back!"

I could hear all of their thoughts as we pulled into the driveway. To my surprise, the huge muscular guy and the semi short blondish guys were waiting for us on the porch.  
"Sorry about that! Edward never acts like this. We're not sure what came over him!" The blond was the first one to speak.  
"It was my fault! I should've just stayed at the hotel!"  
"Nonsense! Don't let Edward rain on your parade! By the way, I'm Emmett and this is Jasper."  
"Nice to meet you both!" I was just starting to calm down when Edward came out.  
"I'm sorry for my reaction before. I'm just not used to my family bringing home strangers."  
"It's OK. I'm not used to going home with strangers!" He chuckled. His voice was very enticing to me. I felt like a shy school girl talking to the most popular guy at the school. I felt my face heat up as I blushed. Thank god it was dark outside!  
"Shall we go in and try this again?" Carlisle asked.  
"Ready when you are!"

"Are you OK? I'm sorry my brother acted out like that! Wow, you smell so good......is that Moonlight Path from Bath and Body Works?" Alice was marveling over my heavenly scent. I just realized that I had my scent turned off all day.  
"Yeah, it is." Alice didn't waste any time. Instead of the millions of questions running through everyone's mind, I became a guinea pig.  
"Can I do your hair and make-up? I love your nails, who does them? Can you do mine......I mean ours?" Rose and Esme were admiring my nails.  
"I actually have my nails done professionally, but I can do yours like mine! I just can't do them myself! I tried and it wasn't pretty! The designs I did myself though. Let me go get my kit out of the car!"  
"YEAH!!!!" Alice was ecstatic that I was willing to play along! So was Esme and Rose! I had a feeling that my hair and face would be so raw by the end of the night! They all wanted a chance to experiment on me!

"So do you like any sports?" Emmett asked.  
"Well, I played volleyball and softball in school and I would have to say my favorite sport to watch is football! I'm a sucker for guys in tight pants that make a living out of hitting people as hard as they possibly can!" The girls chuckled! I guess they felt the same way I did!  
"Is that it?" Jasper asked.  
"Well, I like the old UFC. Before they had weight classes and toned it down severely. I love the whole "dynamite comes in small packages" idea! I saw these tiny guys taking on these huge guys and literally beating them down." Emmett chuckled at that idea.  
"So, who's your favorite team?" Edward had joined the conversation.  
"I'm not saying because you'll all laugh at me!"  
"Come on, I promise that I won't laugh." Edward said.  
"OK, but if you laugh, I get to paint your nails pink! I was always a daddy's girl...with both of my fathers, but my adoptive father loved the Patriots. My biological father raised me up with the Browns....and it stuck!!" They were all holding their mouths shut trying not to laugh. They couldn't hold it in anymore and were literally rolling on the floor busting a gut laughing. When they were done, they realized what just happened. I found a fluorescent pink nail polish and started dangling it in front of me.  
"Who's first?" I asked. All of girls were now on the floor laughing. "Did you think I was joking?"

They all looked so pretty with their hot pink nails. Their snide thoughts made me giggle every now and then.  
"I can't believe she actually painted my nails." Jasper thought.  
"This is so humiliating! I'm so gonna get her back for this!" Emmett thought."  
"Even though I ended up with pink nails, I had a lot of fun last night! It's been a long time since I had that much fun. I think it was before Bella left for Europe." Edward thought. HHHMMM....who's Bella? I wonder.

"I really appreciate you guys helping me get my house in order! I still have so much to do before I start school next week."  
"What grade are you in?" Alice asked.  
"I'm a senior this year."  
"That must suck! You're sort of a Freshman all over again!" Jasper said.  
"Yeah, it does. Do you guys go to school?"  
"We're all seniors this year!" Rose exclaimed.  
"REALLY? Well, maybe this year won't be so bad after all! I already know you guys, so it's not like I don't have any friends......right?!"  
"Of course!" Alice said.

I was starting to get a hunger headache. I hadn't eaten all day......and neither have they. "You guys hungry? I'll order some pizzas if you are!" They all looked at each other. that was a bit odd. I think they just realized that I noticed they haven't eaten all day either. What was worse, Alice, Rose, and Esme realized that they slipped up. They didn't eat at all yesterday and I knew it. The wheels in my head started spinning. I had a hunch when I first saw them, and suspicions were dead on. "Not hungry? Then I will order myself a pizza. I'll be right back!." I went over to my house and down to the cellar. As I was rummaging through my wine, I found the mysterious bottles I specially marked. I grabbed a bottle for each of them. As I was walking up the cellar steps, Edward was standing in the doorway. "Let me help you with that!" "Thank you!" We went back over to his house and straight into the kitchen where I popped the corks out of the bottles. I grabbed wine glasses out for them and began pouring them a glass of wine. "Here, you all need to try this wine. Let me know what you think." They all just looked at the glass and hesitantly raised them to their mouths. As soon as the wine hit their mouths, they all went wide eyed and whiter than I thought was possible! 


	3. Good Times, Bad Times

_**DISCLAIMER: I woke up this morning and looked in the mirror. What I saw completely amazed me. I AM STEPHENIE MEYER! I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming....ouch.....OMG! My eyes widened as soon as I realized that I wasn't dreaming. I walked back into my bedroom to get back on my laptop to finally finish Midnight Sun when.......BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! The sound startled me. I got out of bed, went to the mirror........NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!! DAMMIT.....I'm still NOT Stephenie Meyer!!! **_

**A/N: This is where people normally stop reading my story!!! Either that, or they protest...."THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN.......EDWARD WOULD NEVER LET THIS HAPPEN......GUESS WHAT?!?!!? IT'S MY DAMN STORY!! IF YOU DON'T like IT...DON'T READ IT!! BUT IT'S YOUR LOSS!! Now.....on with Chapter 3!!! ENJOY!! COMMENTS!!! I'D LOVE TO HAVE EM!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK HAPPENS NEXT!!**

"I am comfortable with you guys now, and I don't want any secrets between us. I know it's only been 2 days, but I've never felt so comfortable around anyone this soon before." As I started the discussion, I went back down to the cellar and grabbed a bottle of my favorite wine, popped the cork, and poured myself a glass. This was going to be a long night. So here I was drinking my favorite wine while eating a pepperoni pizza with buttermilk ranch dressing.

"How did you know?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I noticed that the girls didn't eat while we were out shopping yesterday, and then they didn't eat at all today. Besides, no one in their right mind would pass up Olive Garden. They have the best salad, bread sticks, and fettuccine alfredo!"

"You're not afraid?" Edward asked.

"No, actually I'm not! I've seen worse."

"How is that possible?" Esme asked.

"Well, I'm.......Wiccan. I'm......a high priestess witch! I didn't fit in Salem because I was born with these extraordinary gifts. My last school was to learn the trade, and I graduated in 2 years. The other kids have been in that school since kindergarten. It's the same as a regular school, elementary, middle school, then high school. What they were doing in high school, I was able to do in elementary school. My gifts excelled all of them so I was an instant outcast. My parents knew it, so they received special permission from the grand high witch to home school me."

"So, what are your gifts then? We already know you can control emotions, what else can you do?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I can read minds, see the future, and shield almost anything. I am also a healer, or a witch doctor I guess you can say!" Everyone chuckled at that little joke. "My powers are more extensive though. If I were to go into details, I would be here having this conversation for about a year! So I won't get that into depth."

"How is it that we weren't able to smell you until after you blew?" Rose asked.

"Well, I had my hunches, and I have had a few run ins with some nomad vampires. I will never forget the look in their eyes. I don't scare easily, but I almost lost control of my bladder that day! Their thoughts were even worse! They actually wanted to keep me around so they could constantly feed off of me. According to them, I had the most intoxicating scent they have ever smelled, and they were 600 years old."

"Can we smell you? I mean to get the general idea of what they were feeling?" Alice asked.

"Ok, but I will shield it immediately after you have all received a whiff." I took a deep breath and let my scent fill the room. They all went weak in the knees.

"Holy cow! Now I can understand why you hide your scent!" Jasper and Edward both said in unison.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you are a wiccan. Why in the world do you keep bottles of blood in your wine cellar?" Rose asked.

"Medicinal purposes. some of my remedies call for specific types of blood."

"How do you get it? I mean, this is grizzly (My favorite he thought)." Emmett asked.

"Well, that, I can't really explain! One of these days, I'll show you! Maybe even teach you how to bottle it."

"That would be great!" Esme said. "It would make things much easier!" Jasper said.

"I do alot of research. I've just started some new research on our topics."

"What have you found so far?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I don't want to get your hopes up, but I may have found a way to make actual vampire hybrids."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well, there have been cases where a wiccan was bitten by a vampire and turned into this hybrid. They have all of the characteristics of a vampire, such as drinking blood, special powers, immortality. BUT........they have a heartbeat, can have kids, and go into the sunlight. They just don't ever tan!"

"So no sparkling?" Edward asked.

"No. The only problem is that they have to be trained in the wiccan ways. Not only do they keep their vampire powers, but they gain wiccan powers as well!"

"Where do I sign up?" Rose asked.

"No where yet Rose. I want to research the topic more to gain a better knowledge of the subject. Until I get every piece of research out of the way, I will not consider the idea! It's for your safety as well as mine!"

"Ok, but I want to be the first! PLEASE TESS?"

"Ok Rose, you'll be the first!"

At this time I started to feel weak. I stumbled over to the table, grabbed my drawing pad and colored pencils, and blacked out.

"What's wrong! Tess, are you ok? Tess? What is she doing?" Edward was starting to get extremely worried.

"Look at her eyes, they're.......BLACK!! What's happening?"

"I'm not sure Edward! Let's just give her a few more minutes. Maybe she'll finish." Carlisle said.

Twenty minutes later, I sighed and my eyes were back to the brilliant greenish gold they normally were. As I looked down at the drawing, tears streaming down my cheeks, I turned the drawing around and asked "Who is this? What's happening?" They all gasped and Edward fell to the floor, shaking. I went over to him, trying to comfort him as well as trying to find out who these people were in the drawing.

"Edward, what's wrong? Who are these people in the drawing?"

"I'm not sure who the man is, but my Bella is standing beside him. She killed our daughter, Renesmee. Is that what happened? ANSWER ME!"

"Yes, Edward, I'm so sorry."

"But why would she do such a thing? Who is that man?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but that is her new love."

"How do you know? This can't be happening to me!"

"Edward, Bella met this man shortly after she arrived in Europe. I know I shouldn't have hid this from you, but I didn't think it would go this far!" Alice said. "Bella isn't the same Bella anymore! She has become greedy and power hungry. They plan on wiping out all of the Volturi, and getting us to help. Then she plans on killing us all." Alice started to shake as she kept apologizing to Edward from hiding this.

"What are we gonna do? She will surely bring the Volturi back here, and we will all be destroyed!" Jasper said while trying to calm the atmosphere.

"Carlisle, you want to take that!" I said.

"Take What........." the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carlisle, it's Bella. My semester here is almost up, could you pick me up at the airport in 3 weeks? I'll be bringing a friend home with me. His name is Jacques."

Carlisle looked over at me. "What should I say?" he thought.

"Tell her no! Alice saw what she did and you feel that it's not in Edward's best interest." I said.

"WHO WAS THAT? IS THERE ANOTHER WOMAN THERE?" Bella was furious. "SHE BETTER NOT BE WITH MY HUSBAND!!" At that moment, Edward grabbed the phone from Carlisle.

"HOW COULD YOU BELLA? YOU KILLED OUR DAUGHTER!! TESS SAW EVERYTHING! SHE EVEN DREW IT OUT!! YOU NEED TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US! YOU'RE NO LONGER WELCOME IN OUR HOME OR OUR FAMILY!!"

He hung up on her and fell back to the ground. His tear less sobs were vibrating his whole body. I slowly knelt down beside him and pulled him into my arms. I ran my fingers through his hair with one hand and caressed his back with the other. He slowly started to calm down. At this time, he was on my lap and in my arms. All I could say was ssssshhhhhhh as I rocked him back and forth. Finally he looked up at me with his molten gold eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tess!"

"It's ok, I'm here for you! Do you need or want anything? I'm a great listener if you need to talk." He slowly got up helping me up with him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Edward. Now wanna play a game?"

"A game?" he asked.

"Yeah! How about we all play hide and seek. The only catch is that you won't be able to find anyone by their smell! You will be able to smell everything else but us!"

"Sounds like fun! Who's it first?" Emmett asked.

"We'll draw straws. The one with the shortest is it! What do you say Edward? Wanna play?"

"Sure, I need to distract myself! Let's play!"

I decided to take a small break from our game of hide and seek.. Jacques looked so familiar to me......I just couldn't figure out where I saw him before! This was eating me alive!!! I could hear Edward and the rest of the Cullens giggling and having a blast. I was so glad he was feeling better. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I heard the Cullen's yelling for me. They had no idea I was in the kitchen staring at my recent drawing. As I slowly stepped out into the back yard, they all rushed over to me. "I know who he is!!" As they were all waiting to hear about Jacques, everything went black.

It wasn't until the next day that I finally woke up. "What happened?" My head was splitting. It was happening again and now I could feel it getting worse. This was not good!! I wasn't ready to let them in on my deepest darkest secret yet, but I knew that time was running out!

"Who is Jacques?" Carlisle asked me.

"He's the Nomad that got away!"

"What do you mean....got away?"

"Remember when I said I had a run in with some Nomads?"

"Yes!"

"Well, Jacques was one of them! He has powers I have never seen before in my entire life!"

"What do you mean?"

"Carlisle, how long has Bella and Renesmee been gone?"

"Almost a decade.......Why?"

"Bella is doomed!!"

"What do you mean she is doomed?"

"I actually met Jacques when I was around 13 years old. I was starting to rebel and go crazy......like a teenager normally does. I ran into him when I was doing some shopping. He was so charming and sweet and kind. We started hanging out everyday. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to be with him all the time! He was the one that led me to where the other nomads were. He swore that nothing was going to happen to me. The other 2 nomads started to attack me, but I was able to regain my composure and destroy them before they could sink their teeth into me! Once Jacques knew he didn't have complete control over me, he ran! Carlisle, Jacques can not only read people's minds, he can control them. If he has you long enough, he can completely take over your mind and use you as a puppet to do his bidding! We have no choice! If Bella comes back here, we have to destroy her, or they will destroy us!"

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure of this Tess?"

"How could I not be! He tried to use his power on me, but he wasn't strong enough to keep me!"

"Can you break this news to Edward?"

"Of course, but there's one more issue I need to discuss with just you!"

"Sure, what's up?"

I leaned over to pull the drawer of my night stand open. I pulled out a thick record. As I handed it to Carlisle, I said "Please, don't tell anyone until the time is right!"

"What's this?"

"The main reason I didn't fit in at Salem!"

As he opened the document, I could hear his heart break. "Can I do some additional tests just to make sure?" he asked.  
"Sure, although I'm sure you'll find the same results! I don't want anyone else to know because I don't want any of them to pity me. We are all becoming great friends, and if you all do decide to add me to your family, I want it to be for the right reasons! I don't want to be alone! I want to be changed because you all love me! Can you respect my wishes?"  
"Yes, I most certainly can!" 


	4. Creepy

_**Disclaimer: **_**Still don't own it!!! ;(**

"So what are we going to do today? It's our last Friday before school starts!" Rose asked.

"Well, I'm not sure! Carlisle and I have been busy researching about the whole hybrid thing!"

"Can't you take a break? I mean, I can't wait to test this out, but you haven't left the house in almost a week! Alice and I are dying to take you shopping for your school clothes!"

"Well, give me till noon and then we will head out and go shopping!"

"YEAH!!" Alice and Rose squealed together. "We are going to go and get some ideas from raiding your wardrobe!"

"Well, you will be very disappointed, I don't have much!! How about I let you guys make me over!"

Oh my, what did I just get myself into? They are both zipping around between my house and theirs. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long day! At least I will get the final tests out of the way!! In between Carlisle's medical tests, we really have been doing alot of research! I think that I will save this gift for Christmas. It will be the best gift yet. "I'm going to meet up with Carlisle. We are supposed to be taking a quick road trip to a better library! I'll see you guys at noon!"

They didn't hear me, they were too wrapped up in the make over idea. "I told the girls I would meet up with them at noon to go school clothes shopping, can we get the tests done by then?" "Actually, we should be getting the results today! The rest of the tests can be done later if you like?" "Yeah, lets save them for another day!"

We arrived at the hospital, we went into his office. "Wait for me there, I'll only be a minute!" As I sat in his office, I did get a bit nosy and started looking at all of the pictures on his walls along with all of his degrees. I was fascinated with his medical work. He was quite interested in my healing abilities as well. I just sat down when Carlisle entered the office.  
"I'm really glad you let me perform the tests on you! You were right, nothing can be done!" His heart was breaking as we speak. "I do have some worse news though.......the tumor on your brain has increased in size. You will be lucky if you live to see your graduation! There are some new treatment options, if you are willing to give them a try! They may be able to slow the growth long enough for you to graduate."  
"I think I'll pass! It took me 3 years to grow back all of my hair. I want my last year of school to be normal! I don't want to be looked at like a freak or a science project gone horribly wrong! In other words, I don't want to be a zombie again!"  
"I respect your decision, but I must say, my family is starting to really like you! They may even start to love you very soon!!"  
"Some already do! But as I said before, you all must love me!"

We left our conversation at that. I went ahead and dismissed myself, and headed back home where I knew a very impatient Alice and Rose were waiting for me.

"Come on Tess, we are already running late!"

"I know Alice, I'm sorry!"

"Do we have free range on what you wear?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I'm normally a very stylish girly girl, but with me moving, I couldn't really shop the way I wanted to!"

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Esme said.

The next thing I knew, I had 20 different outfits to try on and model for the girls. To be honest, I loved being a living Barbie Doll!! It was fun! They had everything from skirts to formal dresses. The only line I drew was the skinny jeans. I never liked them! It would take 15 minutes to get them on and 30 minutes to get them off! I preferred the bell bottom type jeans! Besides, they look better with the platforms I absolutely love. I had the third outfit on and was walking out of the dressing room to show the girls when I noticed that they weren't alone!! The guys decided to join us.  
"What do you think?" I was wearing a purple and blue plaid skirt outfit that I picked out. All the guys jaws hit the floor along with Esme and Rose's. Alice just grinned and hopped up and down. Once everyone regained their composure, the girls decided to get the same outfit in different colors. I guess they approve in my clothing choice. Rose grabbed duplicates of the plaid outfits. "I'm going to use the extra outfit to make matching shoes! We'll wear these outfits for the first day of school!" Picturing it in my head, all I could say was "super cute"! We all checked out and headed to the shoe department. I didn't even bother picking out shoes! I just sat down and allowed the girls free range on the shoes. I trusted their judgment. Once that was done, we sent the guys elsewhere as we headed to Victoria's Secret. They decided to try and sneak a peak....they were caught!

"You guys are in for it now!!" Alice said.

"Here you go Emmett, this color matches your eyes!" Rose had found a cute lil baby doll nightie and had him go try it on!

Poor Emmett! He looked so pitiful in the frilly pink nightie! We were all roaring with laughter. The rest of the guys tried to escape, but had no chance at getting away! I found a cute baby blue nightie and handed it to Edward.

"What's this for?"

"You silly! Did you honestly think we were going to let you get away with this little stunt?"

"Please don't make me do this!"

"I have no choice! Carlisle and Jasper are in the dressing rooms as we speak!"

"I'm going to get you for this!"

"Is that a promise or a threat? I like them both the same!" What was I thinking! I was flirting with him....and he was......enjoying it?!

As he slowly disappeared into the dressing room, he was in and out within seconds. Everyone was laughing at each other! Even Edward! My mission for today was accomplished...Edward was laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe!

I didn't get much sleep that night! I was dreading the first day of school tomorrow. Seeing my past history of how I was treated in school, I couldn't shake off the nightmares I had. It was Salem all over again! I was ridiculed, tortured, and picked on from the time I arrived till the time school let out for the day. I woke up to my alarm clock going off, and drenched in a cold sweat.  
I was dreading this day since I got here. I was standing in front of my mirror looking myself over again! I looked super hot! I loved the shoes Rose made even though they were stilettos. I hated stilettos! I would have to be very careful not to break them! I think I'll ask her to make me some platforms to match as well! I'd be so much more comfy.

I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door. I wanted to get to school before everyone else so I could get my schedule. I hope they don't give me a map! I'm not very good with those! Sure enough, I was the first one there. I went into the office and introduced myself. They gave me my schedule, and told me that I still had an hour to kill. I decided to go and grab some breakfast down at the local restaurant. I ate my bacon, eggs, and toast with a quickness. I had 15 minutes before school started, so I headed back. As I pulled into the parking lot, all eyes were on me again! I was almost crying from laughing so hard at some of the thoughts. They all thought a guy was driving this car. I parked beside the Cullen's Volvo. Jasper was nice enough to open my door and lend me a hand getting out. As soon as I stuck my foot out of the door, there was a loud gasp. Immediately, all the guys started moving closer to my car. "Don't let them get too close......Please?!" I asked Jasper in my head. He chuckled and helped me out of my car the rest of the way. I felt a rush of calmness come over my body. I gave Jasper a little thank you smirk.

"Let me see your schedule!" Rose took it right out of my hands. "You are in all of my classes which means that the whole family is as well."

"Good, then I don't need this stupid map!" I tossed it back into my car and we all headed to our first class. The first class of the day was English. My favorite subject. I walked into the classroom and grabbed my seat in the dead center of the class. Emmett and Rose sat in front of me, Jasper and Alice behind me, Edward took a seat beside me. Alice started playing with my hair as the rest of the students filed in.

"Hey Edward! How was your summer vacation?"

"Pretty good Alex, how was yours?"

I couldn't help myself. Alex was pretty hot! He was around 6ft. tall, black hair and gorgeous deep blue eyes. I didn't realize I was staring until I heard "Who are you?"

"OH, sorry, I'm Tess! I just moved here a couple of weeks ago." I melted when he looked at me. He took the other seat beside me. I was suddenly shy. I couldn't believe this gorgeous guy took the seat beside me. At the same time, I realized that this is the first time I actually wasn't wearing a wig to school. The teacher called for order and ran through the attendance list.  
"TES.......HOW DO YOU SAY YOUR NAME?" the teacher asked.  
"Tes-on-dre, but I go by Tess! It's so much easier!"  
"Thank you!" Every teacher had a hard time pronouncing my name.

That's pretty much how the whole first day went! None of the teachers could say my name. Finally it was lunch time. I wasn't really hungry, so I pulled out a bottle of V8. I noticed that all of the Cullen's eyes were a bit darker than I liked. "Would you guys like some?" I said with a smirk and a wink. The next thing I knew, I was passing out bottles of V8 to all of them. I now know that I need to keep V8 bottles around the house.  
"So, what do you think of Forks so far?" It was Alex, he came to join us at the table. "It's not too bad!" Before I could finish my sentence, the whole football team was gathered around our table.  
"Oh wow, look at the time! We should be getting to our next class!" I glanced over at Edward and thanked him in my mind.  
"I'll talk to you guys later." Edward grabbed my book bag and led the way to our next class.

"Thank you for saving me! I was about to crawl into a hole and hide for the rest of the day!"

"What did you expect? You are the shiny new toy! Your outfit doesn't seem to help that fact either!"

The rest of the day went faster than I could've hoped for! I was glad to get to my car and go home! I had a ton of homework to do. I was dreading my math homework. It was my worst subject after all! I sat at the table and laid out my books. Just as I got settled, there was a knock at my back door.  
"I thought you could use some help with your math homework!" It was Edward. I was surprised he showed up so soon. I figured he would be hanging out with Alex.  
"Sure! Math is my worst subject! I could really use the help."

As he explained it to me, I was able to get the hang of it better than what the teacher's method was. As I was concentrating on the math, I could feel his eyes boring into me.  
"Are you ok? You look like you've found the most disgusting thing on earth and you want to destroy it at once!"  
"Alex followed you home!" All I could do was put my head on the table. I didn't think it would go this far! Now the hot guy was stalking me. Talk about a major turn off! All of my giddiness and gushy feelings went down the drain as soon as I heard the knock at the door.

"How did you find me" I asked Alex.

"I sort of followed you home. Hope you don't mind! I was wondering if you needed help with your homework."

"Actually, Edward popped over and he's helping me. Thank you anyways though!" I tried to close the door, but Alex forced his way in. How rude!

"Hey Edward! Mind if I join ya?"

"Actually, that's up to Tess, it is her house after all!"

At this time, Alex realized the huge mistake he made, forcing himself entry into my home. He slowly turned toward me. I was holding the door open for him to leave.  
"Do you mind if I stick around?"  
"Yes, actually I do! Would you please leave? I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't know you and you followed me home like some obsessed stalker!"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just noticed that you were having a hard time in math class and thought I could help!"  
"Next time, I'd rather you ask me for permission before you just follow me!"  
"Can I have your phone number then?" I sighed and went to the drawer to get a piece of paper and an ink pen.  
"Here, I have a long night of homework ahead of me, so please wait to call me until this weekend! OK?"  
"No problem!"

As I turned back to Edward, he was livid! "I don't have your phone number, why does he get it?"  
"Because it's the wrong number anyways!" We laughed and got back to the homework at hand.

**A/N: What do you think happens next?!?!?! COMMENT!!!!**


	5. Worst Weekend Ever

_**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it......dammit!! **_

_**A/N: If it's in ( ).....it's a thought!!**_

Friday....that's all I could think about! The last day of school for the week!! I had already made plans with the Cullen's. They were going down to La Push to visit some of their friends and they wanted to introduce me to them! I was gung ho happy to meet more people outside of school. I still had to break the news to Edward about having to destroy Bella if she decided to come back to Forks. I decided to gain more of his trust so he wouldn't think I was some spawn of Satan sent to torture him for the rest of his existence. Alex was extremely quiet around me the whole week. Today he came up to me as I was getting ready to head home for the day.

"Your number didn't work!"

"OOPS, I must have gotten some of the numbers mixed up! I'm Sorry"

"Can I come over today? I can help you with the homework!"

"Sure, as long as Edward doesn't mind!"

("What, is he actually dating her now? I hope not! I was planning on asking her out to dinner tomorrow")

"Sure, I don't mind at all!" Edward was trying to fight back his laughter. I didn't really know what was going on! I tried to stay out of people's heads. I didn't want the mental pictures, or the rude, snide comments. Edward tossed his keys to Alice. "I'm gonna ride with Tess, that way we can get started on her homework as soon as possible! Alex, you know where to go, we'll see you there!"

As soon as Edward hopped into my car, he started busting a gut laughing. If he could cry, he would've been! I started my car and asked what was so funny. "Alex thinks you and I are dating! He's so jealous of me right now. He plans on asking you out to dinner tomorrow night. It's gonna suck when he finds out we already have plans to go to La Push!"

I felt so bad for Alex, but at the same time, I didn't! He was starting to creep me out! As we pulled into the driveway, Alex was right behind us. Wow, I was hoping to change and get comfy, but I wouldn't get that chance.

"Go and get changed, I'll hold him off!!"

"Thanks Edward! Make sure you don't let him out of your sight! He's really starting to creep me out!"

As we got out of the car, Edward ran over to Alex and told him he needed to get some things from his house and he wanted him to come with him. Alex agreed and I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and hopped into the shower. I swear it was the quickest shower I ever took in my life! I put on a cute casual Baby Phat sweat suit and headed downstairs where they were impatiently waiting to get started.

The homework was easy and we flew right through it. We sat at the table bullshitting about the first week of school. Then Alex turned his attention to me.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner and a movie with me tomorrow night?"

"I'm sorry, but I already made plans with Edward and his family to go to La Push this weekend!" The look on his face was so pitiful. "Monday is Labor Day and we don't have school...right? How about a rain check until then?"

I couldn't' believe what I had just done......neither could Edward. I felt so bad for Alex even though he was a creepy stalker. His face lit right up when I told him I would take a rain check as long as it was an early dinner and a 5PM movie. We did have school on Tuesday. He agreed and Edward wasn't too happy about that!

After Alex left, Edward proceeded to tell me that the date was a bad idea. I couldn't stand hurting people, so I saw it as a sympathy date.

"I really don't want you going out with him!"

"Why not...are you jealous?"

"NO! I just don't think he's right for you!"

"Then who is right for me? I have never been on a date before! Please don't ruin this for me! I've never had anyone interested in me, so this is all new to me!" At those words, he was taken aback.

"You mean to tell me that you've never been on a date? Never actually went out with anyone? I find that really hard to believe! You're beautiful! How could people not be interested in you?"

"I told you I didn't fit in at Salem. No one liked me there! I didn't even have any friends. So you tell me! Can't you just be happy for me?" At those words, he softened up some.

"I just don't trust him. He is my friend but I don't trust him around you alone!"

"I don't trust him either, that's why I made it an early date. Besides I can take care of myself! I'm feistier than any of the females around here aside from Rose and Alice! I'll even prove it to you! EMMETT!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"WANNA WRESTLE?"

"SERIOUSLY?!?!? HELL YEAH!!"

As I walked out to the yard, Emmett tried to surprise me! I turned at the perfect time and tackled him to the ground. Edward was shocked to see how fast I moved for a human.

"LET ME UP...I PROMISE TO FIGHT FAIR!" At that, all of the Cullens were circled around Emmett and I as we started to dance in circles plotting our next moves.

"PLACE YOUR BETS!" Jasper called. Everyone's money was on me. I was a bit surprised. After an hour of playing, Emmett called it quits. Poor guy had 2 black eyes and a broken nose! I didn't think I could actually hurt a vampire! Emmett's feelings were bent out of shape from the brutal beating he received from me, so I made it up to him. I took him inside, whipped up a concoction that would heal his nose and black eyes within an hour and gave him 3 bottles of grizzly. I didn't realize how late it was until I passed out on the couch, and was being carried up to my room. As I was being placed in my bed, I rolled over and started to dream again. Before I knew it, the blankets were wrapped around me, and whoever brought me to my room was quietly leaving. Before the door shut, the words spilled out of my mouth "I love you Edward!"

"Ok, now who am I meeting down in La Push?" I asked as we pulled onto the reservation. Too late! My question was already pulling Edward out of the car and play fighting with him.

"Sorry, I'm Jacob Black!"

"Hello Jake, I'm Tess! I just moved to Forks a couple of weeks ago. I'm their new neighbor." As I was explaining to Jacob, I noticed one of his friends staring at me.

"Who is that on your porch? I really don't like being stared at!"

"Oh, that's Embry!"

At that time, the guy perked up and headed over to us. As I looked him over, he was very tall, short black hair, and light topaz eyes. As soon as I met them, I couldn't look away! Embry ended up breaking the staring contest. As he looked sheepishly down at his feet, I could see him blush which made me giggle and him blush a deeper shade of red. Edward wasn't too thrilled about our moment. He pulled me onto his back and took off towards another house that was further down the lane.

"This is Sam and Emily!"

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Tess!" Edward and Sam decided that we should have our conversation up by Jake's house.

"Why are we really here Edward?"

"To tell them about the whole Bella situation. Plus, Jake Imprinted on Renesmee, and we haven't told him about her yet!"

"So that's why I had to bring the drawing?"

"Yes!"

I don't think the Cullens realized how this conversation was going to turn out, I had a pretty good idea. Jake was going to hate me before I was able to explain the whole side of my story. Where in the world was I going to start? (Hi Jake, I'm here to destroy your best friend who killed the love of your life) Edward was cued into my thoughts at this time, and put his hand on my shoulder to comfort those thoughts. At that time, Jake turned to me and said "WHAT WAS THAT? DID YOU JUST SAY THAT MY BEST FRIEND KILLED MY LOVE?"

Uh oh.......I didn't know they could read my mind as well! At this time, I was slowly starting to back down the road to get away from Jake when Embry stepped in between us. That was Edward's cue to snatch me up and allow Jake some time to cool off! My knight in sparkly armor, and my new best friend!

Jake finally calmed down an hour later. I had explained everything to Embry while we waited for Jake to calm down and listen. Hopefully, he wouldn't try to kill me this time.

"Is it safe? Are you ready to hear me out Jake?"

He took a deep breath, stood up, and fell right back to the ground. I ran over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. Edward and Embry were both moving in closer to us at a very slow and cautious pace. Jake raised his arms, and wrapped them around me and started crying like a baby on my shoulder. I tried to wipe the tears off his cheeks as the fell, but it wasn't working! The tears just flowed like a water faucet, so I gave up on that mission. I lifted his head so I could look into his eyes and show him my remorse for his great loss. I sent a rush of calmness through his body so we could get the discussion under way.

"Jake, I have something very important to tell you, and you may hate me for it, but I swear it's the truth and you must trust me! Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

I told him everything that I saw in my vision, and the drawing. Then I went on to educate him about Jacques and what he has done to Bella.

"So you see that there is no other way! Bella must be destroyed! If she isn't then we all, including all of you, will be destroyed!" They all had many questions and I was starting to get a migraine from the flood of questions in my mind.

"Ok, how about we do this, I will answer all of your questions at my house tomorrow. I'll even fire up the grill and cook out. This will be an all day discussion, so make a list of what you want to eat so I can go to the store.....now before it closes, and get what I need for tomorrow. Sound good? Oh, I would like for Billy and Emily to join us, if you don't mind! I would like to talk to them as well!"

Jake replied, "No problem! What time should we come?"

"As soon as possible! It's gonna be a long day!"

I had Edward and Embry loaded into my car. We were heading off to the store so I could get enough food for everyone. Thank heavens Embry came along. I had no idea exactly how much the Quileutes could eat.

"I really appreciate you allowing me to come along and help with the food situation!"

"I appreciate you stepping up to volunteer to help get all of this back to my house Embry!"

"God, you guys eat too much! We've spent close to $1000 on a freaking cookout! There better not be any leftovers! Tess doesn't have any room in her fridge for all of this!"

"Don't worry Edward, there won't be a crumb left over!"

I couldn't think straight. Thank heavens I put up my shield this time! I was torn between 2 possible dating candidates. Edward and Embry. They were both hot, sweet and everything I looked for in a man! I could get lost in their eyes so easily. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to choose between the both of them. I do wonder what they are thinking! Maybe I could just take a peek into their minds and see what they are thinking about, curiosity was definitely killing the cat!

("He looks at her like she's a piece of meat. I wonder if he imprinted on her. I don't think he did. Maybe it's just a crush...God I hope it's just a crush!")

("I wonder why Edward is so close to her! He is still married to Bella, even though she's evil now and wants to destroy both of our families. Am I finally imprinting? It would be nice to finally find the one I'm going to be with for the rest of my life!")

Ok, so they both like me, and I like both of them! The only problem is that I'm dying and neither of them know it! I may have let this secret out of the bag early. I couldn't bear hurting either of them. They've been so nice and sweet to me. I've never been a heart breaker, and I'm not going to start now! I will keep my secret a little longer, just to see where this takes me!

As we pulled into my driveway, Edward and Embry started unloading all of the groceries.

"Just stick the meat in the fridge, I need to get it marinating as soon as possible! The rest of the stuff can be put on the table and counters. I'll need to start cooking as soon as possible. WHOA, sorry Jasper, I didn't see you there!"

"That's alright! Can I talk to you for a minute? PRIVATELY?" I just realized that Edward and Embry were both eavesdropping over my shoulder!

"Sure! I'll be right back guys! Thank you so much for your help!"

I led Jasper out back towards the river that separated our properties. Wonder what he needs to talk to me about!

"What's up! Did Alice have a vision or something?"

"No."

"Oh, what's on your mind?"

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"I do?" SHIT! I wonder what I said this time. Hopefully it wasn't something incriminating, or my deepest darkest secret.

"I was carrying you to your room the night you made the drawing, and when I put you in your bed, you rolled over and said 'I love you Edward'!" At this point, all of the color drained out of my face!

"I said what? Are you sure that's what I said?"

"I heard it plain as day! Is it true? Do you love Edward?"

"I don't know! I mean I really like him, I just don't think he'd be over Bella so soon to even consider dating someone else!"

"Do you think your dream was a vision?"

"I don't remember having a dream that night!"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know what you said.....and that I didn't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me until you're ready to tell it!"

"Thank you so much Jazz! We should get back to the house. They might send out a search party soon."

"Can I ask just one more question? Why are you confused?"

"I will tell you later after they leave!"

"Ok! It's a date!"


	6. Angel In Disguise

_**DISCLAIMER: NOPE....STILL NOT MINE............**_

_**A/N: **_**Things are definitely going to get interesting from here on out!! **

"Thank you guys for helping! I really appreciate it!! Do you need a ride home Embry?"

"What's the point if I'm just coming back here tomorrow? Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Sure, you can stay! But Jazz and I need to talk! Do you guys mind giving me and Jazz some privacy for an hour or 2? I'll let you guys take the skyline out for a spin as long as you play nice, take turns, and don't wreck it!"

"SURE!! I'm driving first though! I still need to clear some things up with Jake, so let's go to La Push!" Edward was already searching my pockets for the keys then running out the door!

"Kids!" Jazz and I said in unison, then chuckled.  
We headed back into the house. I went ahead and started to get the meat marinating while Jazz posted up against the wall.

"Now, why are you so confused?"

"Well, I'm sort of crushing on both Edward and Embry!"

"That explains it!"

"The only problem is that I have another secret that will really mess things up! Promise not to tell ANYONE?!"

"Of course!"

"The only other person that knows is Carlisle. I'd like to keep it that way until the right time."

"I completely understand. Your secrets are safe with me!"

"Jazz, I have cancer! I've stopped responding to treatments, and it's going to kill me."

"OH MY GOD!! How much time do you have?"

"Carlisle says that I'll be lucky if I graduate! I don't want anyone to know because they will all pity me and want to change me for all the wrong reasons. I told Carlisle I didn't want a future without love. I don't want to be alone for eternity. If you guys decide to add me to your family, I want it to be because you all love me!"

"I completely understand and respect your wishes. You do realize that the whole family already does love you!"

"I know, but I don't want to be a third wheel....if you get what I'm saying!"

Jazz chuckled. "I completely understand. They're back, so how about I help you start cooking! You need your rest too!"

"Thanks Jazz!"

I woke up the next day at noon. I jumped out of bed when I heard all the laughter outside. Wrong idea! I ran to the window to see everyone outside playing football. That's when I felt eyes boring into my head. I slowly turned around to see Edward and Embry's jaws on the floor with their eyes bugged out. I looked over my outfit and ran to get my robe. I forgot I was wearing a light purple baby doll outfit I bought at Victoria's Secret.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Sorry, we just came up stairs to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful, we just ended up watching you sleep!" They both replied.

"Can you guys give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll be right down!"

Alice and Rose were already pushing them both out the door. The looks on their faces were priceless. I knew it would be hard to wipe them grins off their faces.

"You go get in the shower, Rose and I will get everything ready!"

"Ok Alice. I'll be right back."

I went and took a quick shower and proceeded to be the guinea pig once again. Alice picked out a shorts outfit since she knew I was grilling and would end up getting messy from playing football with the guys. Then Alice and Rose proceeded to fix my hair and makeup. Five minutes later, I was running down the stairs turning on the oven and grabbing the plastic ware. As I walked out to get the grill going, everyone got real quiet. Guess my outfit grabbed their attention anyway! I fired up the grill while Jazz set up the tables. Emmett and Edward ran down to the cellar to grab the Cullen's lunch.

While I was cooking, I noticed the wolves drooling over the heavenly scent escaping the grill.

"Just a few more minutes and the first round of ribs will be ready!" The line started to form beside the grill.

"Take your plates and sit at the table. Jake, could you and some of your friends grab the sides from the kitchen and lay them out on the table please?"

Jazz brought the next round of meat, steaks, out to put on the grill. As soon as all of the ribs were on the plate, he took them over to the table. They didn't last very long at all!! I sort of figured they wouldn't! 2 hours later, I was finished cooking, and was able to grab me a plate. I introduced myself to everyone I didn't know, and asked Billy and Emily to come with me while the Cullens filled everyone in on what all was happening with the Bella situation.

I led Billy and Emily toward the front of the house, shielded them, and started the conversation.

"What would you say if I could make you walk again, and take away those scars?"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious! Would you like your independence back Billy? Would you like me to take away those scars and painful memories Emily?"

"Yes!" they both said as they started to cry.

"Emily go ahead and head upstairs, Carlisle will carry you up ok Billy?"

At that moment, Carlisle was by my side. He lifted Billy out of the chair and with a quickness, took him upstairs and prepared him while I folded up his wheelchair and stuck it in the house. I went into my store room and whipped up the concoctions I needed for the both of them. I took one last look outside and silently told Edward and the rest of the Cullens to keep them all busy for at least an hour. They nodded and proceeded to play football.

I went to Billy first. Carlisle was with me through the whole process. He was always fascinated by my healing abilities.

"Now, you may experience a burning sensation. It will be annoying, but that's how you know it's working! As soon as that feeling is gone, call for me!" The poor guy was had to feel uncomfortable. All he had on was a towel, and with me being a stranger, I knew he was feeling a bit uneasy. I put my hand on his should and told him to relax as I sent a wave of fuzziness though his body. I applied the gel to his spine and hips.

"I can see what you mean about the burning and annoying feeling!" Billy said.

"At least we know it's working!" I replied. "Carlisle, keep an eye on Billy for me please."

"Sure, no problem!"

I walked into Emily's room and explained the same thing would be happening to her. She was more excited than anything, but I still decided to relax her before I put her gel on. Fifteen minutes later, she didn't feel the burning, so I slowly proceeded to pull off the hardened gel. As I did, the scars pulled off with it. I was so pleased with the results, I called in Alice and Rose.

"I bought a dress for her, get her in it and fix her up! Once she's done, show her the new Emily!"

They were all excited and went right to it! I gave Emily a towel and sent her to the shower to remove any gel that was left behind, then returned to Billy.

Another 15 minutes passed when he said the feeling was gone. I pulled the gel off him.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN FEEL MY LEGS! I CAN EVEN WIGGLE MY TOES!"

Eventhough I knew he would be uncomfortable, I asked Billy to go take a shower and allow Carlisle to linger in case he needed any help. Billy didn't have a problem with it and headed down the hall to the shower.

"I haven't walked in years! It feels funny, but I'm walking! That's all that matters!"

I peeked in on Emily, and the girls were just finishing up with her. She looked gorgeous!

"I bought this dress for you as a gift! I hope you'll wear it on your wedding day!"

"You mean this is mine? This is my wedding dress?"

Emily burst into tears, and thanked me numerous times. Once she regained her composure, I turned her toward Alice and let her take in her new reflection.

"Can I take your after picture now?"

I joined the rest of the gang outside. "Jake! Sam! could you come with me please? I have a surprise for you!" Everyone gathered around the front door. All they saw was someone in a wedding dress.

"Go ahead Sam! Pull back the veil!" As he did, everyone gasped. Emily no longer had her scars. Same fell to his knees crying in hysterics.

"Thank you so much for healing my Emily! I never have to feel bad about what I did ever again!"

He regained his composure and kissed her. I swiped some of their tears and crushed them in my hands. Then I lightly blew into my fists. When I opened them, there was a beautiful 3 piece wedding ring set made out of their tears. I grabbed a jewelry box and put them inside, slowly walked over to them and handed them their boxes.

"Did you know that your tears appear clear to the human eye, but when made into something else, they appear as your favorite color? Please open those boxes!"

Everyone gasped when they saw my creation. Emily's rings had light blue diamonds all through it and Sam's had a deeper shade of blue to match Emily's perfectly.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" they both said together.

"Jake, could you come over here please?" That's when he noticed his father was not around of the grand unveiling.

"Where's my father?" Jake asked starting to worry.

"Look at the door!"

Billy was walking down the stairs and over to Jake. Poor Jake's eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped to the ground. Once his dad got right in front of him, Jake fell to the ground crying. Billy followed. I swiped some of their tears and did the same thing with theirs as I did with Emily and Sam's. When I finished, I had 2 beautiful, but manly diamond necklaces.

"Now you have a piece of each other forever!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH TESS!"

Everyone started leaving, and I started cleaning up. Soon, all that was left was Edward, Embry and I. This was going to be weird!


	7. Date From Hell

_**Disclaimer: **_**Nope.....still not mine**

_**A/N: **_**This is another graphic chapter!! Be prepared!! Once again....IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT.....GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!**

Monday was already here, and I was dreading my date with Alex! Both Embry and Edward pleaded with me to cancel it, but I had already accepted and I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I went out with him.

"I don't like the idea anymore than you guys do!"

"Then why did you accept?"

"Alex is your friend Edward! I was just trying to be nice and give him a chance. Maybe he won't turn out to be the crazed stalker I think he is! Besides, I've never been on a date before! To top it off, it's not like I'm settled down in a relationship! So just calm down!"

Alex just pulled up and was walking up to the door. I fixed my dress, checked my hair and makeup, then proceeded out the front door before he could knock.

"Wow! You look gorgeous Tess!"

"Thank you Alex! You guys behave! You can take the skyline out again as long as you play nice again!" I tossed the keys to Embry this time!

"Be careful Tess!" Both guys yelled as we pulled out of the drive way.

Dinner was excellent. We went to Olive Garden, which you just can't go wrong there! We proceeded to the movie theater. Alex insisted that we go see a chick flick, but was completely against that!

"Please, can't we go see something scary and gory instead? I'm not big on romance!"

"You just made my night!"

We grabbed drinks since we completely pigged out during dinner. We were way too stuffed to even consider popcorn. As the movie started, Alex was already pulling the classic "stretch" move to see if I would deny him putting his arm around my shoulders. I went ahead and let him since the date was going so well. Half way through the movie, he pulled me closer, turned my face towards his and proceeded to kiss me. At first, it was very sensual and soft. It quickly changed to a greedy and needy kiss. I did my best to push him away, but it didn't quite work with the angle I was at. I was finally able to break the kiss, and slapped him. I had enough, I got up and started to leave. I knew I should've drove myself! I reached in my purse to grab my cell phone to call someone and have them come get me, but it wasn't in there!

"Looking for this?"

"Alex, what are you doing with my phone? Give it back to me!"

"What for? You won't need it!"

"Will you please give me back my phone so I can get home! I'm exhausted!"

"Only if you give me a kiss!"

"I'll just walk home then!" I started walking down the street. I'm sure I could get to La Push in a hour if I speed walked. Maybe Em and Edward were still there!

"COME BACK HERE! OUR DATE ISN'T OVER YET!"

"ALEX, IT'S BEEN OVER WHEN YOU DECIDED TO MOLEST MY MOUTH WITH YOURS!" I heard him coming up behind me. As I turned to yell at him some more, that's when his fist collided with my face. I immediately fell down from the force behind the punch.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? GET AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL SCREAM BLOODY MURDER!"

"NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU, NOW GET IN THE CAR OR YOU'LL GET WORSE!"

At this time, I was starting to panic! All of my memories from the first time started running through my head. I remembered how it felt when the asshole rammed his cock into me. I remembered how it felt when I tore repeatedly. This time, I refused to be the victim.I focused and screamed for help in my mind! I was so attuned to everyone, I'm sure someone would hear my pleas. Now, all I had to do was fight and wait till someone helped me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME OR YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!'

"AND JUST WHAT MIGHT THAT BE? ANOTHER SLAP IN THE FACE?"

At this time, I pulled back and punched him so hard, he flew back a few feet breaking my hand in the process. This is not good!

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU JUST BROKE MY NOSE!" He screamed at me.

"BITCH HUH! I FIND THAT A REALLY WONDERFUL TRAIT I INHERITED FROM MY MOTHER!"

He got off the ground, ran towards me and the last thing I remember was everything going black.

I woke up 5 minutes later to the sound to tearing cloth. This is not good! I pleaded in mind once again and even sent a vision of what was happening this time. before I could finish, Alex tossed me into the back seat of the car, and proceeded to force himself upon me. He was getting ready to slide his cock into my tight, heated core. Thank heavens I was fully conscious now! I raised my legs up ramming them in between his legs. He howled in pure agony. This was my chance to get away! I kicked him the face, stood up, and proceeded to repeatedly punch him in his face and body. I finally stopped when I noticed that he was unconscious. There was nothing left of my dress, so I grabbed my purse, walked over to where Alex was, spit in his face, and started to walk away. I didn't get very far when I completely blacked out.

"Are you kidding me? She is vicious! I literally saw her start walking away from him after she whooped him up one side of the street and down the other! It was crazy! Here is Tess, a 5'7" brownish blonde haired girl that probably weighs about 130 and has the most gorgeous greenish gold eyes I've ever seen, with 2 black eyes and a broken nose. Alex will be in ICU for at least a month after the beating she gave him! We all know Alex is a little bigger than I am, and she literally put the beating of a lifetime on that kid!"

I finally regained consciousness and managed to mumble "Shut up Emmett"!!

"Tess, thank god you're alright! How do you feel?"

"Sore! What happened? Where's Alex?"

"Well, you're alive! Alex is in ICU at the hospital, and you were almost"........Edward couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Who saved me?"

"Emmett did! Oh, by the way, he saw half the fight and taped it, It's all over the internet now!" Carlisle said.

"I don't think Alex will ever get another date in Forks! His face is scarred for life!" Jasper added on.

"The police will be back in an hour to talk to you about the incident. Thank heavens Emmett taped it because Alex is trying to say that you were robbing him!" Esme said in her motherly tone. "At least we have evidence showing you were defending yourself!"

"Where's Embry?"

"He'll be back later on as well. He had patrol this morning! Poor guy, he hasn't slept since Emmett brought you back here!" Jazz said.

"Rose and Alice went to school to get your homework for the week. That way you don't fall behind with your school work! It's going to be sunny for the rest of the week, so everyone will be checking on you to help you with your day to day routine. You're going to be very sore and it will be hard to move around." Carlisle said.

"Get some rest Tess, I'll be here if you need anything!" Edward stated. He looked like crap as well! I'm not sure when the last time he hunted was.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am hungry...and you look like you could use some sustenance as well!!" He read my mind and was back in flash with pizza rolls and ranch dressing for me, and bottle of his wine for himself. Now that I was full I rolled over and fell asleep again.

(" I can't choose between you two! I love you both the same! NO! DON'T FIGHT OVER ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M NOT WORTH IT!") At that time, I sat bolt upright in my bed. It was dark. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew it was late. That's when I saw movement in my room! I let out a blood curdling scream, and the light turned on...........


	8. Unusual Guest

_**Disclaimer: SAME AS YESTERDAY.....AND THE DAY BEFORE THAT!!**_

_**A/N:**_** NO NOTES!!! JUST ENJOY!!!**

"Are you alright? Who were you talking about?"

I was busted! Edward was pacing in my room while I was talking in my sleep again! Why couldn't it be Jazz again! Will I have to spill out my deepest embarrassing secrets? Should I tell him that I have a crush on him and Embry? What am I gonna do? Where was Jazz when I needed him?

"Um, No one! What are you still doing here? I would've figured you'd left by now!"

"Well, I kind of can't!"

"Oh, it's your turn to look after me again?"

"Not exactly".......he didn't finish his sentence.

"I don't understand! Why are you still here then?"

"I don't know how to say this....but..........I've been having a really hard time not thinking about you!"

"Ok......um.....what exactly does that mean?"

"I know it's a bit soon, but I find you very......interesting."

"Interesting? Interesting....How?"

"Well, I'm finding it harder and harder to stay away from you! I should be mourning the death of my daughter, and the loss of my wife, but I can't seem to get you off my mind!"

"O. Oh! Is that a good thing?"

"I think so! I can't seem to stay depressed around you! It's like........how do I explain it? You know how a sunrise takes away all of the darkness of night? You are my own personal sunrise! You light up my darkest nights!"

"Um......thanks!"

"You just don't get it do you? You are the beautiful light that brightens my dark horizon!"

"Wow, now that you explained it like that, I completely understand!"

At this point, Embry walked in.

"I heard you scream, are you ok?"

Poor guy looks like a zombie. You could tell he hasn't slept in over 24 hours. He looked like me when I was sick from the chemo. Clammy, dark purple circles around his eyes, extremely pale.

"I'm fine! Edward scared me when I woke up! That's all! Are you off of your watch? Why don't you grab a bite to eat and crash in one of the guest bedrooms!"

"Yeah, ok, I could use some sleep! Will you be ok for the rest or the night?"

"I'll be fine! Edward's here! I'm sure he'll help if I need it!" I glanced over at him and winked.

I woke up the next day feeling a little better! I was able to get to the bathroom on my own. Alice and Rose still had to help me clean up. Walking took all of my energy for the day. I'm so glad they were here to help with that process! I could just imagine how Edward and Embry would react if one or the other had to help me! I'm pretty sure that I would have World War 3 inside my house. Once Edward got his feelings out in the open, he decided not to give Embry a chance to talk to me alone. That's ok though. I had a plan! I had to know how Embry was feeling.

"Edward, I need some new books to read. You know exactly what I like! Could you PLEASE go and get me some new ones?" I batted my eyes and pouted my lips. I knew he couldn't resist my innocence.

"Ok, do you have any in mind?"

"I would like something scary, maybe some Stephen King? Some Edgar Allen Poe too Please! OH, could you see if they have any good books full of Greek mythology tales too? I'LL WUV U FO EBER!" He chuckled! He loved the way I begged even if it was babyish and playful.

"Ok, I'll be right back!"

"So, how's life treating you today Embry?"

"Not too shabby. I'd be better if you were able to cook."

"AAWW, you miss my cookin? Don't worry, I should have more strength by Wednesday!"

"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you!"

"About what? What's on your mind?"

"Are we alone for once?"

"Yes, but I can honestly say that you're running out of time!"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something"........ He didn't finish his sentence and started fidgeting with my blanket.

"What is it Embry? You can tell me!"

"Well, it's actually about you!"

"Oh? What about me?"

"I was wondering if you were....um....seeing anyone?"

"My dearest Embry, are you trying to say you have a crush on me?" He turned the brightest shade of red I've ever seen! "You do!"

"Well...um...yeah! I do.....have a bit of a crush on you!"

"Come here!" I wrapped my hands around his neck and gave him a huge hug. "You are so sweet....BUT....to be honest....after my last date, I think I'm going to slow down on the whole dating scene!"

"I completely understand! I'm not trying to rush you.....but um.......I was wondering if you would come to the homecoming dance with me at my school?"

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

"Sure! I'd love to! Our homecoming dance is the Saturday after yours! So that's perfect!"

"Ok! Well, let me know what color your dress is, so I can get a corsage to match it!"

"Alright! I'll let you know when I get it!"

Edward just got back after Embry asked me to his homecoming dance. Alice was already planning a shopping trip for the homecoming dance. I hope that she realizes that I'm not wearing the same dress to both dances.

"Of course I realize that silly! What do you take me for?"

He didn't look too happy! I think I forgot to put up my shield again.......no I didn't! He must have been in Embry's mind then! Jealousy was written all over his face.

"Are you ok? You look upset!"

"Well, I was going to ask you to homecoming, but it looks like Embry beat me to the punch!" I couldn't help myself, I started roaring with laughter which made things worse. Edward slammed my books onto the floor, and went to walk out. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back so hard, he fell on top of me!

"Oops, sorry, guess I'm stronger than I thought! Would you let me finish?" He sat up on the edge of my bed. "Embry asked me to HIS Homecoming dance a week from this Saturday! Ours is the weekend after his!" I started laughing again once Edward realized his mistake and joined in with me.

"I'm sorry! My mistake! Since that's the case, would you go to homecoming with me?"

"I would be honored!"

Alice was jumping for joy and already plotting the shopping trip! I loved her plan! The guys wouldn't be able to see the dresses until the day of!! She so reminds me of me sometimes! At that thought, she grinned from ear to ear!

"Uh oh.....I know that look.....Alice, what are you plotting?" Edward asked.  
_  
_The week was going by so fast! Edward helped me with my homework and we were able to get it done the first 2 days I felt better. Here's it was Thursday, I was done with my homework, and it was a nice day outside. What was I going to do today? I grabbed one of the new books Edward bought me and headed outside to relax, read, and enjoy the nice weather. As I was laying out my blanket, and preparing the area, a car pulled into the driveway. I had no idea who this was pulling up to my house.

A tall, dark haired woman got out and started walking to the front door.

"Can I help you ma'am?" I asked wondering who this woman was and what she possibly wanted from me.

"Are you Tess?"

"Yes ma'am, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Rita, Alex's mother."

Uh oh, this is not good. What was she doing here, and how did she find me? That's when I saw Alex sitting in the passenger seat. This was not going to be good at all! I was raised to respect my elders, but I had a feeling that there would be very little respect with him being here.

"Why are you here? Why is he here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask why you did this to my son?"

As soon as he got out of the car, I noticed he still had 2 black eyes, a broken nose, and many cuts on his face and neck. There was one scar that was sure to haunt him forever. There was a cut over each eye. I must have really messed him up.

"Ma'am, your son attacked me on our date. What did you expect me to do? Just let him have his way with me?"

"Well, Alex said that you attacked him. I must say that you are looking much better than my son right now, so I believe him."

"Did you know that I have proof of him attacking me?"

"Well, I find that hard to believe coming from a little tramp like you!"

I was fuming. She called me a tramp. I walked away from her and into the house where I grabbed my laptop and the video Emmett made for me.

"Here, see for yourself ma'am, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me a tramp again!"

I flipped open the laptop, put in the disc and hit play. Her eyes bugged out when she saw her son hit me and call me a bitch. While he proceeded to have his way with me, I started fighting back. Tears welled up in her eyes; she knew she made a mistake.

Once the video was finished, I handed her a tissue, and said "I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't have a damn good reason! I was nothing but nice to your son, and this is how he repaid me."

"I'm so sorry!" Rita said as she was blowing her nose. "Is there anything I can do to make up for his behavior?"

"What's done is done ma'am I am pressing charges on your son. All I ask is that you don't hate me for doing so!"

"I completely understand, and I do respect your decision to do so! If you don't mind, I would like to have lunch or dinner with you sometime just to clear the air.....if that's ok."

"Ma'am, I'd like that very much! How about lunch this weekend?"

"I already have plans! How about I call you when I have some free time?"

"Sounds good ma'am I look forward to talking with you!" Rita turned away and pushed Alex into the car. As they were driving off, there was a rustle coming from the bushes behind me.


	9. The Monster In Me

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.......you know the drill!!!**_

_**Hope you really enjoy this chapter!! Hate me all you want for this......but IT'S MY STORY!!!**_

Bella stepped out of the bushes. Jacques wasn't far behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

That's when Jacques turned to her and said "This is Tess, the only prey to get away from me. How you doin baby? I see you grew your hair out finally! Is the cancer in remission?"

"No Jacques I stopped responding to treatments."

"Such a pity! How long do you have?"

"Not long at all! My doctor says that I'll be lucky to graduate."

"Tess, who are you talking to?"

At this time, I couldn't think straight. Jacques was trying to get into my head again.

"Don't come over here! Go get help!"

I was straining to keep him out of my head. I was already weak from Alex's attack and knew I wouldn't be able to keep him out much longer. I heard snarls coming from behind me. Jacques's concentration was broken by the sounds, and I fell to the ground. Embry picked me up and brought me over to where the pack and the Cullens were standing.

"Edward! I've missed you so much!" Bella cried. "Renesmee's dead. She was killed in a fight."

At that moment, I was crushed. Edward ran over into Bella's arms.

"What happened? Where have you been?"

"Oh Edward, it was terrible! Renesmee got into a fight with other Nomads trying to protect me and they...they......killed her. Right in front of me!"  
Just then, Edward straightened up and slowly turned to face me. I was standing next to Embry, my hands balled into fists, my whole body shaking, and tears streaming down my face.

Jacque stood there, beside Bella with an evil grin on his face. His plan was working. He kept his eyes on me the entire time. I finally broke his gaze and ran for the forest behind my house. Before anyone realized what I did, Jacque was already following me.

All I could do was run. I was weak from the fight with Alex, but I had a massive amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins at the sight of Edward running back into the arms of Bella. I hated him, I hated her. I knew that if he took her back, I would have to move soon. I didn't want to be near any of them when the shit hit the fan!

I finally slowed down to a mere walk. Hunched over with my hands on my knees, I heard the branches and leaves rustle behind me. I knew it was everyone that I had left back at my house.

"Did you actually think you could keep Edward and I apart?" Bella merely stated.

"No. I thought the actual truth would though!"

"We are meant to be together for all eternity. You are just a pawn he used to get over the grief of losing his daughter."

I broke down into tears. I tried to hide them, but it was no use. I regained my composure and stood up, facing Bella. Edward was standing behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Guess I'll be leaving now! There's really no reason for me to stay anymore!"

I turned to walk away only to be thrown to the ground. Bella had snuck up behind me and pushed me to the ground. I stayed down for a few minutes, then got back up on my feet. Bella grabbed my shoulder, turned me around and landed a fierce punch right on my left eye causing it to bruise instantly.

"What are you? That punch should've killed you."

"She's Wiccan Bella. I told you about her, remember?" Jacque snickered.

"YES! FINALLY SOME COMPETITION!"

With that being said, she kicked me in the ribs. I knew several were broken from the blow she delivered.

"Please, stop Bella! Don't hurt her!" Jazz yelled.

"NO! I WILL NOT STOP! SHE HAD TURNED YOU ALL AGAINST ME. SHE MUST DIE!"

"She already is my dearest Bella!" Jacque stated.

"What? What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"DON'T YOU DARE! IT'S MY SECRET TO TELL!" I growled.

I was instantly hushed with a kick to my face.

"Bella Please! Don't do this! Leave Tess alone!" Esme pleaded.

"FIGHT BACK!" Rose and Alice screamed together.

"Why? What's the point?" I asked. "I refuse to cause you all anymore pain." I looked straight into Edward's eyes. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than have any one of you hate me for being a monster!"

Just then, a tear slid out of Edward's eye. He gasped, along with the rest of his family. Bella turned to look at what had happened. That's when her contacts disintegrated showing her blood red eyes for everyone to see.

"She's not my Bella anymore!" Edward simply stated. All of the Cullens crouched into an attack position.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR THOUSAND DEATHS!" she screamed and launched herself at me. Jacque did the same. I raised my hands into the air, grabbing each of them by their neck.

"Look at her eyes!" Embry whispered to them. Sure enough, my eyes had turned red from the hatred I felt for Bella and Jacque.

"Please forgive me!" I whispered as tears slid out of my eyes.

I lowered my hands still keeping Bella and Jacques suspended in the air. I closed my fists which caused both of them to be dismembered on the spot. Then I opened my hands, palms facing the bright blue sky, and they caught fire. I fell back to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! They were going to kill us all, I had no other choice!"

Edward bent down beside me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap where I continued to cry. "It's ok Tess, we understand that you were protecting all of us!" Edward said quietly in my ear. I saw the wolves disappear into the forest to phase. I started to calm down when I blacked out. When I woke up, I looked over to Carlisle and said "They're coming for me!"

"Who?" Esme asked.

"The Volturi. Jacques went and told them about me....everything about me...and they want me for themselves!" I said.

"When are they coming Alice?" Edward asked.

"Not until after the new year." Alice stated. "That should give us plenty of time to prepare. Let's get you back into bed Tess."

Embry came over and scooped me up into his arms. "You look exhausted, you should get some rest." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and let him carry me back upstairs to my bed. He tucked me in and kissed me on my forehead.

"I have to go back on watch, but I will be right back as soon as I'm finished! Ok?"

"Ok, see you later Embry."

Edward wasn't too happy about the whole kiss on the forehead, but got over it quickly since he would be by my side for the rest of the day. I looked up at Edward, and couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I hope you can find it in your existence to forgive me for destroying your mate."

"You have already been forgiven Tess. It was either us or them."

"But I'm a monster!" I sobbed into my pillow harder.

He lifted me up onto his lap. "Tess, you're not a monster. You were protecting your family. Besides, I lost all feelings for Bella the day you drew the picture of Renesmee."

We started into each others eyes for what felt like hours. He was gently wiping the tears off my cheek. As we stared into each other's eyes, he slowly brought his beautiful face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and our lips met. His kiss was so gentle and passionate. After what I'd been through the last few days, he made sure the kiss was short and sweet.

"Get some rest. Let me know if you need anything."

"I'm ok for now." I rolled over and slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Weird Sibiling RivalrySORT OF

I was so weak from the battle earlier today, I ended up making myself sick. I was having hot and cold flashes, hallucinations, and couldn't keep any food down. Embry just got off his watch when he saw that Edward was laying in my bed with me.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"She's been having hot and cold flashes all night along with dreams that are more like hallucinations. She hasn't eaten all day and can only hold down fluids. I've never seen her like this! Carlisle will be over shortly to check her out. In the mean time, can you hop in the bed as well to help me try to get her temperature stabilized?"

"Sure! Anything for Tess!"

Carlisle came into the room just as Embry hopped into the bed. He did a quick examination on me and said that it was because my body went through so much stress, between Alex, Bella, and Jacques, I wasn't strong enough to handle all of this in such a small amount of time. It will pass, once I've regained my strength. All they can do is wait it out and make sure that I'm comfortable.

I woke up a couple of hours later. It was odd to wake up and find both of my crushes in my bed with me. I flushed 3 different shades of red.

"Where's Alice? I want to go take a bath."

"Right here! I already have your water running. Can you guys move? I can't get to her when you're both in my way!"

"Here you go Alice." Edward grabbed me and pulled me on top of him which made me flush 3 deeper shades of red. Embry wasn't too happy either. He hopped up and literally swept me off my feet. He carried me down to the bathroom, put me on my feet, and allowed Alice to take it from there.

I just got into the tub when I heard muffled yelling and snarls.

"YOU TWO, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled hoping they would hear me over their fight. Sure enough, they did.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" they asked.

"I'm fine! I'm trying to relax and all I can hear are you guys bickering back and forth. Stop fighting over me. I'm not worth it. You will both get your chance to woo me, now please leave it at that for now! I'm too weak to be breaking up fights."

"Sorry Tess." They both said in unison.

"Now go play nice and I will be out in a little bit!"

Alice helped me with my bath. All she really did was make sure I didn't pass out or fall. I went and got dressed. Alice picked out a set of purple silk pajamas. I headed downstairs and went straight for the kitchen. As I was searching, the cupboards, I noticed that Edward already had the chicken noodle soup warming up on the stove. Embry was pouring me a huge glass of OJ.

"Aw, you guys take such good care of me! Thank you so much for the soup and OJ."  
I sat down at the table and ate the whole can of soup Edward fixed. I also managed to drink an entire gallon of OJ. Carlisle, came in shortly after I finished eating.

"Tess, I need to speak to you immediately!" I looked over at Embry and Edward, then we all shrugged our shoulders in unison. "I'll be right back guys. What's up Carlisle?"

Before I knew it, we were by the river that separated our properties.

"While you were unconscious, I ran some more tests. Your tumor is growing more rapidly than I predicted."

"How much time do I have? Carlisle?"

"At the rate it's going, You have until the new year." Tears started filling my eyes. Before I knew it, they were spilling over onto my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Tess! Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I just know that I'm running out of time fast, so I might as well fill everyone in on my final secret."

We headed back to the house and all we both could hear were snarls rippling out of throats. Carlisle and I looked at each other, and the next thing I knew, I was on his back flying through the back yard. I noticed that my back door was gone and there was a huge hole in the wall where the door used to be. Embry and Edward were fighting. Without thinking, I ran right in between the both of them as they lept to attack, lifted my hands in the air, and had them dangling in mid air.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FIGHT OVER ME, I'M NOT WORTH IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" I released them and they came crashing down to the ground. "IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE WITH THIS CHILDISH BEHAVIOR, I NEED EVERYONE TO GO INTO THE LIVING ROOM. I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

Everyone did as I asked. Embry was on one side of the room and Edward was on the other. The rest of the Cullens filed into the living room sitting on the huge sectional.

"Where is she? What's so important that she has to show us?" Emmett asked.

Before anyone answered, I was walking downstairs with a huge album in my hands. I placed the album on the mantle behind me, and turned to face the crowd.

"Before I begin, I want all of you to promise not to be mad at me for keeping this from you!"

Everyone looked at each other, nodded and said in unison. "We promise!"

I turned away from them, and pulled out a photo of myself when I was 13 years old. I held it up so everyone could see. Emmett and Embry started cracking jokes.

"OMG........ever heard of a wig?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, what's with the dark purple circles? Is her head too heavy to hold up? What did she do? Lose control and fall face first to the ground?"

At those comments, I let out a sound that was between a howl and a cry. I threw the picture down and ran upstairs locking my door. Alice picked up the photo and immediately recognized the eyes. She flipped the picture over, and to everyone's horror, my name and the year were on the back.

"Carlisle, what was she trying to tell us?" Edward asked.

Jazz was the one who spoke up. "She was trying to tell all of you that she is dying of cancer!"

Embry went weak in the knees, so did Emmett. "We didn't know it was her! We didn't mean to hurt her feelings!" They both said.

"What you don't realize is that the way you guys just reacted is why she decided not to tell anyone in the first place. I've been monitoring her tumor, and now, she only has until the new year. She will not make it to graduation!" Carlisle finished.

Alice and Rose ran upstairs with Esme on their heels. I locked my door so no one could get in.

"Tess, please let us in." I didn't move from my bed, but managed to wave a finger to unlock the door.

"We are so sorry, Emmett and Embry will get what's coming to them. Are you ok?"

"I'm dying sooner than I thought, what do you think?"

Before I knew it, Everyone was in my room. "Tess I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you in the picture. I wouldn't have made fun if I knew it was you!" Embry said with tears streaming down his face. "Can you forgive me?"

I looked deep into his eyes. "Considering that you are crying like a baby, yeah, I can forgive you! Emmett, I forgive you as well, just because it's in your nature to pick on everything."

"So what does this mean?" Edward asked.

"It means that I'll be dead sooner than I thought I would."

"But we can change you! You don't have to die!"

"Edward, this is why I hid my illness from you guys. I'd love to be part of the family, but I refuse to live a life without love!"

"But we all love you."

"I know and understand that, but that's not the love I'm talking about!"

"Oh......OH! I see."

"Where does that leave me?" Embry asked.

"Right where you're at! I'm not dead yet, so we have plenty of time."


	11. Confusion And Confession

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Edward and Embry were constantly trying to hold my attention. It was getting really old. They were constantly bickering like a married couple. I was so glad I was going back to school today! It's been a week since the incident with Alex. I was fully rested and healed, and dying to go back to school. Staring at the same 4 walls for a week was excruciating. I was so excited to get out of the house, that I ended waking up 2 hours earlier than I should have! The house was empty for once. The Cullens must have been out hunting or preparing to go back to school as well. I went down to the kitchen to cook myself some breakfast. As I rounded the corner, I heard a muffled discussion. Guess my house wasn't empty......just my room!

"I don't know what to tell you! She doesn't want to be changed unless she finds her one true love. There's nothing we can do about that, but respect her wishes."

"If it took me almost a century to find mine, then it may be too late for her."

"I'm sorry son, I refuse to change her. IF she wants love, then I must respect that."

"BUT I DO LOVE HER! I NEVER FELT SO........ALIVE IN MY LIFE! THIS IS BEYOND WHAT I FELT FOR BELLA! IT'S SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT! I CAN'T JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH HER DIE!"

"Then you should tell her........before it's too late!"

"She will think I'm just saying it to keep her around. She'll think I just want to change her to keep her alive."

"Either way son, you're running out of time..........and so is she!"

"Hey guys! What's up?"

I couldn't tell them that I just heard their conversation, so pushed it to the back of my mind. I went over and pulled out a pan to fry up some eggs and bacon. I decided to go with a ham and cheese omelet with bacon and toast on the side. I was starving. Once I cooked my breakfast, I went and sat down between Edward and Carlisle. Before I knew it, Rose and Alice joined us.

"We have the perfect outfit picked out for you today! This time, Rose will be fixing you hair and makeup!" Alice gushed.

"Sounds good to me! Let me just finish my food and I'll be right up!" Alice and Rose disappeared upstairs and left me with the guys.

"Are you alright? You look like someone just stole your bag of candy?"

"I'm fine." I take it Edward wasn't in the mood to talk, so I left it at that. I finished up, rinsed my plate in the sink and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. I headed back upstairs to get ready for school.

I was running a little late, so the guys went to school while us girls finished up.

"I'll drive, if you don't mind." Alice said while she took my keys out of my hand. This was going to be a long first day back. I just knew that I was going to be on everyone's mind for the rest of the week. Wonder if Alex was going to school?

Sure enough, we pulled in and all eyes were on my car. Alice didn't even give me a chance to look at myself in the mirror, but I always trusted her judgment. Rose's too, so I wasn't worried about how I looked. As I stepped out of the car, the whispers started. I grabbed my book bag and headed to my first class. Lunch couldn't come soon enough.

Lunch finally came. Edward had been distracted all day. I went over to our usual table. Just as I sat down, Alex appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for how I behaved on our date......and was wondering if you'd be willing to give me a second chance."

"You're kidding....right?"

"Um.....no. I wanted to make it up to you."

"So I don't send you to jail.....right?"

"NO! I JUST WANTED TO SAY I WAS SORRY!"

"YOU JUST DID NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" A crowd was starting to gather around us.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T GO TO JAIL! IF I DO, I WILL NEVER GET INTO HARVARD AND MY FUTURE WILL BE RUINED!

"YOUR FUTURE WAS RUINED WHEN YOU FORCED YOURSELF ONTO ME AND HIT ME! YOU DID THAT YOURSELF....NOW PLEASE LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

The next thing I heard was everyone chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" I felt three different pairs of cold hands pulling me off of Alex. "HE SPIT IN MY FACE!" was all I could say. The principal of the school stood in between Alex and I while I wiped my face off, straightened up my clothes, and proceeded to tug us by the arms to his office. He took me in first.

"I know what he did to you, and I'm sorry; but that gives you no right to fight in school."

"Sir, he had the nerve to tell me that it's my fault his life was ruined because of me. Not what he did to me, and proceeded to spit in my face. If you ask me, that's one of the most disrespectful things you can do to a person. Besides, he refused to leave me alone after I politely asked him to."

"I will talk to the witnesses and get Alex's side to the story. I want you to wait outside in the waiting room. Once I hear everyone's side, I will hand out the proper punishments. Please take a seat outside."

Once the principal was finished talking to everyone, he called Alex and I back into his office.

"Alex, you're expelled from this school. Go clean out your locker, and return your books to the proper teachers. Your mother is on her way in to pick you up."

"Tess, you're suspended for a week. Go and get your upcoming assignments from your teachers. You will be able to turn in all of your assignments without any late penalties once your suspension is up."

I walked out of his office, and went straight to my locker. I grabbed all of my books, and proceeded to get all of the assignments I would miss while I was suspended.

"Tess.....wait up! What happened?" It was Edward.

"Oh, so now you're going to talk to me? I'm suspended for a week, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my assignments I'll be missing." I walked away from him leaving him to his thoughts.

Now that I had all the information I needed, I headed out to the parking lot, got in my car, and jumped 10 feet out of my skin.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you."

"Edward, can't his wait until you get out of school?"

"Well, I was hoping I could hitch a ride...that is....if you don't mind?"

"You're ditching?"

"Just for today!" He smiled a rather devilish grin.

"Ok, where are we going?"

"Well, it's a secret, so how about I drive?"

I immediately recognized where we were. The field was very open. That's all he would let me see before he put the blind fold over my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was on his back and the wind was whipping around us. We came to an abrupt stop. He very gently sat me on the ground.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "Keep your eyes closed!"

I did as he asked. Once the blind fold was off, he put his hands on my shoulders and guided me to where he wanted me to face.

"Open your eyes." He whispered gently into my ear.

I felt my jaw hit the floor. I was utterly speechless. I was standing in front of the most beautiful water fall I've ever seen. I looked around, trying to figure out where exactly he brought me.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's so......exquisite.....I'm completely speechless!" The devilishly innocent smirk I loved was playing on his face.

He brought me over to a dry area where he laid down a blanket on the ground. I laid down beside him, staring at the waterfall. It was so soothing and relaxing to me. I knew this was the perfect spot to just be alone and gather my thoughts....and try to pick his brain. I always tried to refrain from getting into people's heads. I always hated being disappointed.....plus I liked giving people their privacy.

"Do you like this place?"

"I love it! It's so beautiful. I could really just sit here all day and get lost in my thoughts."

"I wanted to ask you about something. Do you remember when........"

"We kissed? Yes I do!"

"Well, I wanted to know your thoughts on that."

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure exactly what you mean! Did I enjoy it? Very much so. Was I expecting it? Not at all! That was the last thing on my mind. I'd rather hear your thoughts on the subject."

"Well, you saved my life along with my family and friend's lives. I was a bit overwhelmed that you would risk everything with us just to keep us safe when you haven't known us for very long."

"I can understand that....I must admit though, it killed me to do it. I guess, I thought it would destroy you,.......and you'd hate me for the rest of your existence for killing her."

"I could never hate you........I could only........"

"Only what?"

"I could only........love you more! Tess, I am head over heals in love with you and have been since that day you pulled into McDonald's and gave us them dirty looks. I can't believe I'm saying this.....but I love you more than I ever loved Bella."

I was so overwhelmed by his confession, that all I could do was hide my face in my hands, and cry. He sat there waiting for a reply....when he only received silence, he looked over and saw me hiding my face. He cradled his hand under my jaw, and lifted my face to look him in the eyes and brushing my hair away from my face. As I stared into his beautiful golden eyes, I lightly touched his face.

"I love you too! I've been waiting so long to hear those words come from someone other than my parents. I guess the only thing left to do is give you permission to save my life."

With that, Edward pulled me onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around me holding me as close as possible to him. After sitting there like that...for what seemed like forever, I looked up into his eyes, tangled my hand in his hair and brought his face closer to mine. He wiped my tears away and traced my jaw line with his finger while closing the gap between us. It felt so right. The kiss started off light, but ended up heating as we really got into it. It turned passionate and greedy. Ii was starting to lead us further until I pulled away...

"Wait wait wait...it's a bit early to go any further." he groaned, but agreed.

"When are you going to tell Embry?" he asked.

Shit...I forgot about him! "I will tell him when I go to his homecoming dance this Saturday. Until then, I will avoid him like the plague!" He giggled at my choice of words.


	12. Abduction

The week had sped by so fast. Most of the time was spent with Edward. I ended up avoiding Embry like the plague, but still promised to go to the dance with him. I was all gussied up and ready to go when the phone rang. Who in the world would be calling me? I didn't hand out my phone number....so I was completely clueless.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tess.....it's Embry."

"Aren't we gonna be late for the dance?"

"Well, that's what I'm calling about. See....I can't take you to the dance........we got a new student this week...and......"

"Embry, did you imprint?"

"I'm so sorry....it just happened! Her name is Cheyenne and she transferred here on Monday......that's why I was....avoiding you all week.....I'm so sorry......can we still be friends?"

"It's ok Embry......I sort of....imprinted myself and was going to tell you tonight!"

"You chose Edward? That's great! I don't feel as bad now for ditching you at the last minute....you could still come if you'd like."

"Nah, I'm good! Enjoy your night! I want to meet this Cheyenne as soon as possible....ok?"

"No problem.....how's tomorrow?"

"Sounds good! See you then! Have fun, and I want pictures of you guys! Bye."

"Embry imprinted?" Edward asked relief washing over his body.  
"He sure did! Now I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go."  
"I have an idea. I'd hate to see Alice's work go to waste....wait right here!"  
The next thing I knew, all of the Cullens were dressed up in their formal wear. Edward was on the phone with someone, and I was being pushed inside the limo waiting outside.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"The Cullens smiled, and said together :You'll see!"

We pulled up in front of a high school where Embry, Jake, and the rest of the Quileutes were waiting for us. As the Cullens slowly filed out of the limo, Edward stepped out, held his hand out, and helped me out of the limo. The looks on the guys faces were priceless. You know, in the old cartoons when a guy would see a pretty girl and they would turn into a wolf, howling and drooling over her......yeah! That was them.....only multiplied by 100.  
"Don't worry, I'll save each of you a dance!" I said as I walked past them and into the school.

I had so much fun dancing with everyone. Half way through the night, I kicked my shoes off and went to town. I was goofing off mostly, and had Emmet rolling on the floor (literally) holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. We did everything from swing dancing to the hokey pokey. We all had so much fun. If our homecoming was going to be anything like this, then I was really going to have a blast! I was literally tossed around the school when we were swing dancing. I think I danced with everyone there.......including Billy who was chaperoning. They were all taking turns, cutting in as I was spun or tossed. I ended up in Edward's arms when the song ended. It was the same way when it was time for a slow dance. So many people cut in, I lost track of who didn't dance with me. When I finally did get the chance to dance with Edward, we both agreed, the only people allowed to cut in during our homecoming dance was family.

The dance was finally over. We were saying our goodbyes and piling back into the limo. I was so exhausted, I ended up falling asleep half way home. Edward carried me upstairs, tucked me into my bed, kissed my forehead, and sat down in the chair across the room, scanning my book collection before settling on my Edgar Allen Poe book.

I was finally back to school and Alex wouldn't be allowed back here....EVER! He was expelled. The day started off normal aside from Edward and I dating now. The day flew by in a blur. I turned in all of my missed assignments, and gained a massive work load for this weekend. Edward and the rest of the Cullens left half way through the day to start their weekend off early. I stayed behind to get some extra help with my math. It didn't do any good! I should just have Edward help me. As I was walking out to my car, thinking about everything else but the obvious, I hopped in.  
"Hello Tess."  
I stopped what I was doing and froze. I felt something hard and cold against the back of my head.  
"We're gonna take a little drive!" At that time, I was hit with the hard cold object and was knocked out cold.

When I finally came to, my hands were tied behind my back, I was gagged, and in a very dark room. My head felt like it was splitting in 2. As my eyes started to adjust, I saw him standing in the shadows. I thought I was dreaming, I guess he recognized that I was trying to wake myself up, and stepped into the light. I didn't recognize him at first. He looked extremely thin and pale. He had black circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and smelled like he hadn't showered in a month. I blacked out again.

"Where's Tess? She hasn't come home from school yet. Did she go down there to visit with Embry?"  
Edward was starting to sound frantic and Jake knew something was wrong.  
"She hasn't been down here since the dance......what's going on Edward?"  
"She hasn't come home from school yet. She should've been home 4 hours ago."  
That's when Alice walked in. She looked like she was about to pass out. "Alex has her....I'm not sure where...it's too dark!"  
"I'm on my way with the pack!" Jake hung up before Edward could blink.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALEX HAS HER?"  
"He kidnapped her after school and drove her to some secluded house.....I think it's abandoned! He's been living there since he was expelled, plotting and planning his revenge towards her!"  
"WHERE? ALICE CONCENTRATE...PLEASE!" Edward pleaded.  
As Alice went into her vision, Jake and the rest of the Quileutes arrived and waited for her to come back to reality.  
"I know where she is! Follow me!"  
They all ran out the door. On the way, they decided that they would call the cops and have Alex taken away to a mental hospital for the rest of his life.

As I woke up again, he was right in front of my face.  
"Don't you realize that I love you Tess? I'm doing this all for us. So we can be together for the rest of our lives. I'm going to take the gag off, but only if you promise to be quiet."  
I sat there, still hysterically crying, and nodded. He took the gag off, and I screamed as loud as I possibly could.  
"SHUT UP!" Alex yelled and pistol whipped me.  
When I didn't shut up, he decided that the only way to shut me up was to shove his cock into my mouth. I watched, horrified, as he slowly pulled down his zipper, whipped it out, and shoved it into my mouth..

He screamed in agonizing pain...that's when the Cullen's busted through the door and I spit half of his dick onto the floor. I could see the flashing blue and red lights in the background. Edward untied me, picked me up and took me outside. Jasper and Emmett picked Alex off the ground, and held him until the police took custody. They grabbed the gun for evidence, and helped me into the ambulance where Edward and Carlisle were looking me over.

After everyone was done answering questions, they took my statement and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Once we arrived, Carlisle took over and sent Edward to the waiting room. I tried to tell him that I was fine. I had bruises where he tied my hands behind my back, and a huge knot on my head where he pistol whipped me. Aside from that, I was ok to leave. They would monitor me at home to make sure I didn't have a concussion, or any other serious damage that didn't show up on the X rays.

That night, Edward didn't leave my side. I was in and out of it all night. I couldn't shake the nightmare I went through today. When I finally woke up screaming bloody murder, Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me as tight as he possibly could without hurting me. He pulled me onto his lap, and rocked me while I sobbed hysterically into his chest.  
"It's ok, I'm here and I will never leave you alone again! I won't let anyone hurt you."  
Finally my sobs slowed and I fell back asleep in his lap. I woke up 3 hours later to a whispered discussion being held in my room.  
"I can't believe she bit dude's dick half off....AND spit it onto the floor!" Jazz stated with a tinge of pain in his voice.  
"Neither can I! She wasn't lying when she said she was one of the feistiest girls in Forks.....besides Rose and Alice." Edward replied.  
"SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE LITERALLY PULLED A LORENA BOBBITT ON HIS ASS!" Emmett gushed with pride in his voice.  
"No, it wasn't a Lorena Bobbitt, it was a Tess A Bobbitt! Alice and Rose both said trying to hide their laughter.  
"Yeah, sounds like me!" I said making everyone but Alice jump 10 feet out of their skin.  
"How long have you been awake?" Alice asked.  
"Like you didn't know!" I said while we both chuckled at our inside joke.  
"How do you feel?" Jazz asked.  
"I feel like I'm starring in my own personal horror flick called My fucked up life! Every time I turn around, I'm in danger."  
"Hungry?" Emmett asked as my stomach started growling.  
"I guess so!"  
Just then, Esme appeared out of nowhere with a pizza. I guess they had ordered it while I was knocked out. I ate the whole damn thing. Once it was gone, it didn't take long for me to fall back asleep.  
"Remind me to never piss her off........EVER!" Emmett stated.  
That was the last thing I heard before drifting into a deep unconscious sleep. 


	13. Homecoming

_**A/N: Grab your tissue boxes......this one is a bit of a tear jerker!!**_

It's been 5 days since the incident. I was...once again the center of attention. I was really getting sick of all this bad karma. Tonight was our homecoming dance and I refused to let anything happen that wasn't supposed to. It was going to be a great night. I was finishing up on Alice and Rose. this time, I made them the guinea pigs. Everything was perfect, now all we needed was the final touch. Glitter spray for our hair. I doused our hair with it and let them see the end result. They gushed and were so pleased with how I fixed them up they decided they would be my guinea pig anytime. As I was walking down the stairs, I blacked out or something. either way, I ended up dizzy and falling down a few steps into Edward's arms.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good. We can just stay home if you like!" He was starting to sound worried.

"No, I'm ok! Just a bit dizzy! That's all! Shall we go?"

Esme took many pictures of us...being serious and goofing off. I was still extremely light headed as I got into the limo. I was determined not to ruin our night.

We got to the dance, did our pictures, and headed to where the rest of the students were. On our way inside, I became extremely woozy.

"I'm taking you home!" Edward decided.

"No, I don't want to go just yet."

So we ended up staying for a little while longer. When everyone was disappointed that our dance wasn't as fun as the one in La Push, we all decided it was time to go. We arrived back at my house. As I was getting out of the limo, I fell straight to the ground face first. Jasper ran and got Carlisle and Esme, Edward scooped me up and took me to the couch where I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital type room. Carlisle was examining me and shaking his head. This isn't good.

"Tess, I don't know how to say this, but it's now or never!"

"I'm dying.....now?"

"Yes!"

"Please don't leave me." Edward sobbed into my shoulder. "I'll do anything just don't leave me here alone!"

"There's only one thing you can do!" I said breathlessly and exhausted. I pulled his face up to mine, kissed him....and went limp.

"She's still alive! I think she may have fell into a coma! We don't have much time. Who does NOT want Tess as part of our family?" Carlisle was impatiently waiting at this time along with Edward. No one raised their hands.

"It's decided then!" Carlisle said and proceeded to move closer to my neck.

"WAIT!" Edward almost yelled. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"She is going to die within the hour if we don't change her!" Jazz was starting to get really antzy. "I really like her as a sister, and don't want to lose her, so stop playing games Edward!"

"I want to do it! I want to change her.....please!"

"Can you find the will to stop my son?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Yes."

Everyone stepped back and gave him some room. "Tess, I love you with everything I have!" He bent down and sunk his teeth into my collar, took one drag of my blood, and fell over onto the floor.

Carlisle rushed over and put some venom over the scar to heal it, then tended to Edward who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Is he ok? What happened?" Esme was becoming frantic. "He's alright!" Let's move them into her room.

***************************24 HOURS LATER****************************************

I sat bolt upright out of my sleeping trance. I wasn't sure exactly where I was. As I looked around, I noticed I was in my room.......but someone was laying in my bed with me. I slowly turned, and there he was......my savior. The sun was shining into my window.....but I wasn't sparkling and neither was he.

("Are we dead?") I thought to myself. Just then Edward sat bolt upright.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you were dying, and I changed you.......but at the same time .....I think.........you changed me!"

"Your eyes.......their........"He got up and ran over to my mirror.

"GREEN" we both said together.

"My heart is still beating......is that right?" That's when I heard another heart beat.

"My.....Heart.....Is....Beating....This....Can't....Be........Possible! It hasn't beat for over a century!"

Just then, Carlisle walked into the room. "I'm so glad you sleepy heads decided to join us today! How do you feel?"

"What am I?" I asked. "Why do we have a heart beat? What's going on?"

"Don't you remember your own research? You are both Hybrids now! Half Human/Wiccan and Half Vampire! When Edward changed you, he also changed himself by drinking your blood. Do you mind if I run some tests on you guys?"

"I remember!! There is no need to run tests on us! We are just like Renesmee......only more powerful because of the Wiccan."

At this time, I felt a rush of hormones kick in. I looked over at Edward...and wanted him so bad I could taste it. I fought the urge off and decided to get up and get dressed. I needed to go over all of my research to refresh my memory. My playtime with Edward would have to wait.......for now!

We had been conducting research on vampire hybrids since we met, so I had alot of work ahead of me. I noticed it was a sunny day outside, so I gather all of the research and headed out the front door. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't sparkling like a vampire would in the sunlight. I went over and laid out a blanket to prepare for a long day of gaining my memory back. Edward decided that he would help. When he walked outside, he froze. He noticed that he wasn't sparkling anymore. The look on his face was priceless. It was like a kid in a candy store. The rest of his family was furious that he would be able to enjoy sunny days like they wanted to.

It took nearly 5 hours to get all of the research in an orderly fashion and highlight all of the most important parts. Once that was all finished, I ran up to my room where my laptop was and wrote out a dissertation. When I was finished, I called a family meeting in the dining room. Once everyone was seated, I cleared my throat to bring order to the area and get things started.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to share my knowledge of the subject with you! There are many key things Carlisle and I were able to find out about what Edward and I now are. Hopefully this will give you guys an idea on what's different between what you are and what we are. First off, I would like to talk about the process of change and what to expect. As you can see, it takes roughly 24 hours for it to complete and you sleep the entire time the process goes on. Once you do wake up, you will have a slight bit of amnesia, but it will go away once you get used to everything. Now here are the most important findings:

1. Your eyes will change to the color of the person that changes you into a hybrid.

2. Your main source of food is still blood...BUT you can consume some human food but it is limited and it has to be made a specific way....I'll explain that later!

3. You will have a heartbeat, normal bodily functions, etc.

4. You can get pregnant and have kids.....BUT I need to do more research on this subject....so hold off on that! I will go to the store and grab a bunch of Trojans for us all. Us ladies, will be on the strongest form of the pill...just in case!

5. You not only keep your vampire powers, you also gain wiccan powers...which means I have to teach you everything I know!

DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY QUESTIONS? DOES ANYONE NOT WANT TO BE CHANGED? LET ME KNOW NOW!"

No one raised their hands which didn't surprise me....at all!  
"Ok then, go to your rooms and I will be with you shortly!" they all ran like bats out of hell.  
Once it was just me and Edward, I informed him that he could help me if he wanted to! He was capable. All he had to do was allow them to take 1 drink of his blood and that was it! He decided that we would cut the case load in half. He'd change the guys and I'd change the girls. We started with Esme and Carlisle. they were hesitant at first but then agreed that they would like to have kids.....and a heart beat again. I made a small cut on my wrist and gave Esme a drink. Shortly after, she passed out. Edward followed my lead. We did Jasper and Alice, then moved on to Rose and Emmett. Once they were all out, I decided that I would stay up the full 24 hours to ensure that nothing bad happened to any of them. We were 5 hours into the watch and Edward asked where I would like to go after I graduated.

"College wise.....or state wise?"

"Both."

"Well, I didn't get the chance to apply to college since I was dying up until now, so I guess I could enroll in a community college until I am eligible for a University. Which state? I'm not sure! I don't really care as long as it's sunny! How about you?"

"Well, I'd like to go somewhere I've never been...college wise. As far as state, I was actually thinking about a different country...like Rio or Egypt. I'd love to see them during the day! Either way, anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you!"  
Once the 24hours was up, Edward and I were walking zombies! I told him that we could swap shifts.....but he decided he would rather stay up all night with me talking instead! When we ran out of things to talk about, we started playing truth or dare. That didn't last very long......we got a bit too perverted! We couldn't think of anything else to do! Then I got the idea to make prank calls to try and pass the time by! That lasted for about 3 phone calls. We finally had about 30 minutes left until everyone woke up! Thank heavens Carlisle would be one of the first ones up!! He helped with the research, so he could keep an eye on everyone else while Edward and I got a little shut eye. We were so exhausted.

I finally heard someone moving around upstairs. We both looked at each other and bolted upstairs to see who was awake. Sure enough it was Carlisle.

"Did you guys stay up all night to keep an eye on us?" He was pretty groggy since he hadn't slept in centuries.

"Well, I told Edward we could trade shifts....but he decided to stay up all night with me!"

"So, how do you feel?" I asked.

"MMMMmmmmm....like a million bucks!" We all chuckled at his remark.

"Edward, go ahead and head upstairs....I'll be up in a minute! I just need to jot some things down, and I'll turn the watch over to Carlisle....if he don't mind that is." I didn't have to tell Edward twice!! He was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Don't worry about the notes Tess, I'll jot them all down as everyone wakes up. Go get some sleep."

"Are you sure? Well, there are plenty of bottles of wine downstairs unless you guys want to go hunting. I'll see you when I wake up!! Have Alice get me up before she goes shopping......preferably around 2 or 3PM."

"No problem! Sweet dreams Tess......and thank you...for everything!" 


	14. Surprise

We all decided to go down to La Push and visit with the Quileutes and show them the new us. As we were walking out the front door, there was a car pulling into the driveway. I didn't recognize the car, and by the looks on their faces, neither did the Cullens. The car was slowly approaching. I was running though my head to see if maybe I forgot about a healing appointment......no that's not it! I haven't had time to set up the new website or anything. Who the hell is this? Are they lost? No one else knows I'm here except for my parents in Salem.

As the car door opened.....I immediately recognized the shoe that stepped out. My jaw hit the floor! It was the one and only friend I ever had in Salem. It was Brooke. She stepped out of the car, staring at the house, then looked over at me and smiled.  
"What? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you? You know me way better than that! Now come here and give me a hug!"  
I ran over to her, and tackled her to the ground. "How did you find me? I thought you were studying abroad!"  
She graduated last year, and was fascinated by the topic of hybrids I brought up to her. She decided to continue the study while she was in college.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Well, the cancer never went away, and it finally got me a few days ago!"

"Then how are you alive?"

"Well, this is my new family!"

"What were they?"

"Vampires, until yesterday! We are now hybrids."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS IS PERFECT! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU! I HAVE FOUND OUT SO MUCH INFORMATION ON HYBRIDS....AND YOU WILL WANT TO HEAR THIS!!"

"Ok, do you guys mind if we hold off for one more day to go see Jake?"

"Not at all! You need to catch up with your friend." Carlisle said.

I'm so sorry, Brooke, this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward Cullen. Guys, this is Brooke, the only friend I had in Salem."

"So, is she a wiccan as well?" Rose asked.

"Yes I am and I'm proud to say that I am now a high priestess!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Can we go shopping now? I'm really wanting to enjoy this nice sunny day since I am finally able to!" Alice said barely able to hold back the excitement.

"Ok Alice! Let's go! Can Brooke put her things up in her room?" I asked.

"Come on Tess, I'm already one step ahead of you! I took her things up while you tackled her!"

"Ok, are you ready for the longest day of your life?" I asked her.

Brooke and Alice were the best of friends as soon as we walked into the mall. Rose was still a bit unsure about her, but I knew that she would grow to love her as much as I did. While Alice and Brooke ran around the mall picking out random things, the rest of us followed them laughing at their excitement. They managed to transform me into their own personal Barbie doll....again. I didn't mind this time! I was ecstatic that Brooke found me. Once their shopping fit was done, we all headed down to the boardwalk to enjoy the sun. Alice, Rose, and Esme were looking for shells along the beach while the guys played in the water. Brooke and I caught up on old times.

"Tess, I need you to do me a huge favor...for research purposes. I need you to change me into a hybrid."

"You know it takes 24 hours right? We are going to La Push tomorrow to visit our friends down there. We will have to leave soon. I really want you to meet the Quileutes."

"Werewolves?" Jesus Tess, how did you manage to find all of these creatures?"

"Just my luck I guess!"

Everyone finished up, and we headed home. The car was soaked from the guys, so as soon as we got home, I dried the car out, and sent them upstairs to get cleaned up and ready for dinner. I decided that I would cook for everyone. I didn't separate the food from Brooke. Since I had to put a drop of blood in every dish I made, I decided to change her that way. I didn't know if it would work or not, but sure enough, half way through dinner, Brooke passed out in her food. Emmet got a few pictures, then Alice took her upstairs to get her cleaned up and comfy. We decided to make it an early night. They were all worn out from today's activities. I cleaned up dinner and we all headed upstairs to get some sleep.

The next day, I ran into the room to check out the new and improved Brooke. She was still sleeping, so I ran into her room and jumped on her bed. "WAKE UP BROOKE!" She jumped 10 feet out of her skin, and pushed me off of her bed. As she got out of bed I looked her over. The transformation worked! She was the same height and weight as I was, her long blonde hair falling just past her shoulders, the only thing that changed was her eye color. They went from a deep chocolate brown to a brilliant golden green like mine. When she looked herself over in the mirror, she was very pleased with the results.

"How did you do it?"

"Well, you did notice that we all ate human food right?" The light bulb turned on.

"I'll have to add that to my research notes!" She giggled and ran to the closet. Each room had their own bathroom, so I left her to get ready to go to La Push.

Once we were all ready to go, we all piled into the car, and headed down to the reservation. As we pulled up to Jake's house, I saw that he pulled the curtains back from the window to see who just arrived. As we all filed out of the car, Jake ran outside, and gave us all hugs.  
"I'm so glad you see you guys!" He looked terrible. He still wasn't over the shock of Bella killing Nessie, and then me killing Bella. I did notice a light come into his eyes when he caught a glimpse of Brooke.

"So, what are you guys now?" Jake asked noticing that we were out in the sun and not sparkling.

"Tess turned us into hybrids!" Carlisle said with excitement in his voice.

"Hybrids? Oh, I see now! I can hear your heartbeats!"  
Just then he looked over at Brooke and smiled. That's the first time we've seen him smile since.....well, you know when.  
"Who is this?" he asked with a bit of fascination in his voice.

"Jacob Black, this is Brooke, my bestest and only friend from Salem."

"Nice to meet you Brooke!" he took her hand and shook it, causing her to sheepishly look at the ground and blush a deep shade of red.

I couldn't have been more pleased with myself! Jake and Brooke were getting along so well. They were even flirting with each other. We all knew that Jake would never imprint again, but maybe he would grow to love Brooke as much as he loved Nessie.

Jake invited us to a bonfire down at First Beach. We all agreed to go and hang out which made his night, especially since Brooke was the one to make that decision. As we walked out of his house to head down to first beach, I heard rapid footsteps, like someone was running towards me. As I was turning around, I was tackled to the ground.

"Embry! Let me up please? Where's Cheyenne?"

"I'm right here!" she called walking up to us. "He saw the car, and took off running. I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" I chuckled as she helped me up. Before we knew it, Embry grabbed us both, tossed us over his shoulders, and took off to the beach. Emmett and Edward and Jasper were laughing so hard, they were crying. I was trying to fight and worm my way off his shoulder. That didn't work out in my favor, so I gave up. Embry put Cheyenne down first, then proceeded to try and drop me on the ground, but Edward caught me just in the nick of time.

After about 3 hours, the Cullens and I were ready to head home and get some sleep. We had been down here all day and were exhausted. It didn't help that we all had school tomorrow.  
"It's been fun guys, but we have to get home. We have school tomorrow. Brooke, are you coming back with us?" I asked.  
"Actually, I'm gonna stay here for the night, hope you don't mind! My research is in a folder inside my black suitcase."  
"I'll bring her home tomorrow after you guys get out of school." Jake said with complete admiration in his eyes. We all knew that he only had eyes for Brooke tonight. At that thought, I felt so much better about the news I had to deliver to him.  
"See you guys tomorrow! Good night!"

As soon as we got inside the house, I ran upstairs to get her research. I glanced through it, and noticed that this was all of the research that Carlisle and I couldn't find. It had all of the answers that Rose wanted to hear most of all. I handed the folder to Carlisle and told him silently that this was what we needed to complete the research. He smiled and took it upstairs, put it in his briefcase, so he could look it over when he wasn't busy tomorrow at work. On that note, we all went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day!  
Now that I was finished with playing match maker, I decided to focus on my own love life. I was still crushing on Edward, so I decided to start there. It was Monday morning, and I decided that I would start flirting hard core with him today. I woke up pretty early to make myself extra scrumptious for him. I found the perfect outfit over the weekend. While I was at the mall, I wandered off by myself and checked out this new store. I found the perfect outfit. It was a black skort with butterflies on the top of the slits. It reached mid thigh. The top I chose was a baby blue tank top with a sheer white butterfly top to go over it. I looked so cute in it, I couldn't resist buying it! I'm sure Alice, Rose, and I will be hitting the new store hard this weekend. I fixed my hair, and put on my makeup. When I was done an hour later, I didn't even recognize myself. Everyone is going to shit a golden brick once they see me today. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

When I finally got to school, the Cullens were standing in the parking lot waiting for me. As soon as I got out of my car, all of theirs jaws hit the floor, along with the rest of the school population. I walked over to them. Alice and Rose were surprised and giddy, while the poor guys were literally drooling. Alice and Rose both nudged Jazz and Emmett in the ribs causing them to jump out of their trance. I gave them all an apologetic smile, walked over to Edward, closed his mouth, held out my arm and said, "Shall we?" We all headed into the school.

When lunch finally came, Edward was finally out of his trance. I walked over to our table where they patiently waited for me to give them their "lunch".

"Where did you find that outfit?" Edward asked.

"Well, I wandered off on my own when we went shopping and found this new store called DEB. We'll go this weekend and shop." I said to Alice and Rose mostly.

"Can.....um...can we come?" The guys managed to stammer out. This time, our jaws were on the floor.

"Yeah...sure!" I managed to choke out over my lunch.

At this time, I went and threw my juice bottle in the trash when I heard someone whistle at me. It wasn't one of those whistles to get your attention, it was the rude one. I turned to see who whistled at me, and noticed the entire football team gawking at me. I gave them an embarrassed smile and walked back to the table. Edward was furious.

"Don't worry about them jocks. They didn't mean anything by it."

"That's what you think!" he said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh really! Guess I should do something about it then huh!"

He turned to look at me, with a confused look on his face. This was my chance to get started. I looked over at the football players, waived at them, then proceeded to entwine my fingers in Edward's hair. I pulled him to me and passionately kissed him. We both ended up looking into their minds and ended up laughing at the looks on their faces. It broke our kiss, but I did manage to take his breath away. When we were finished laughing, he took me in his arms, dipped me, and took my breath away. When we finally broke away, he asked "What does this mean?"  
"You tell me!" I replied.

We headed to our next class, hand in hand. He was actually blushing. Over what? I HAVE NO IDEA! We took our seats. We were watching a movie in class. I removed all of my books from the desk, and laid my head on my arms to get comfy for a boring ass movie I didn't really want to watch. As soon as the lights went out, that's when the note passing began.....not just for us, but for everyone.

"What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure Edward! You tell me!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What do you mean? Like on a date?"

"No, I mean, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, let me think about it and I will let you know!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"I'm just playing.....yes I will go out with you!"

As soon as I passed the note back, I watched him read my answer. He looked over at me, and smiled that crooked smile I love so much. He didn't have any use to write any more notes, so we just sat there and watched the movie. We almost fell asleep.......then the bell rang. The day was finally over! He grabbed my book bag, and held it up so I could put my arms through the loops. He did the same, and we walked hand in hand to the parking lot where the rest of the family waited for us. Edward tossed his keys to Alice.  
"I'm riding home with Tess! I'll see you guys at her house!"  
Alice was jumping up and down squealing "FINALLY!"

"So what are we doing today?" he asked once we were in my car.

"Going over Brooke's research. You can join Carlisle and I if you like!"

"Sure! I can't wait to see what all she found. Hopefully it's what we need to finish the research.!"

"It is!" 


	15. The Next Level

_**A/N: Here we go!! The lemons start here!! ENJOY!!**_  
As soon as we walked in the door, I already saw Carlisle sitting in the dining room going over her notes. I sat my book bag down by the door, and headed into the kitchen area, grabbed some glasses and a few bottles of "wine", and poured us each a glass.

"Thank you Tess. Brooke's research is so fascinating! It's everything we need to know to finish our research!"

Edward and I sat down and started going through the research Carlisle hasn't touched yet. The rest of the day flew by. It was finally dinner time, and I decided to help Esme make a celebration dinner. I invited Jake and Brooke up so we could discuss everything and put our research together. Once we were all seated and ready for dinner, I stood up and started the discussion.

"Our research is complete! Brooke, thank you for your contribution. Without it, we wouldn't have been able to finish!"

"Aw, thanks guys! You've really made me part of your family and took me under your wing."

"Rose, to answer your question, you'll have to wait until Christmas break! It's not that far away!"

"Perfect timing too!" She was so excited she could hardly sit still.

We all finished our dinner. Brooke packed up her clothes. "Are you leaving?"  
I was hurt when she brought down all of her suitcases. "Yes, I'm moving to La Push."  
At that remark, I squealed and tackled her to the ground with a hug! "I'm so glad you decided to stay!"  
Brooke just laughed. "I can't leave now! I'm in love with Jake. I've never met anyone like him in my life! Besides, he's asked me to marry him and I've accepted!"  
Alice jumped up. "PLEASE LET ME DO YOUR WEDDING! I'LL MAKE IT THE BEST WEDDING EVER!" she gushed and squealed.  
"I can vouch for her, she will do an excellent job on your wedding. I promise!" Esme said backing up Alice's skills.  
"I wouldn't think of going anywhere else!" Brooke said.

After Brooke and Jake left, we were able to explain everything in more depth to everyone. We found out that if we were to become pregnant, it would only last a week. We would have a huge appetite for blood, and the baby would have to be delivered by C-section since it would be carried in a sack as hard as our skin. It would take 8 years for the child to become a fully grown adult, and they would be born just like the rest of us. They were more likely to gain special powers that are unheard of in both realms (vampire and wiccan).

Rose and Alice both understood the circumstances and agreed to wait until Christmas vacation. They both wanted to have kids at the same time. That way, they would have someone to play with that was their own age. Plus they couldn't wait to dress their kids up as baby dolls I think they were both hoping to have girls the first time around. Mini Alice's and Rose's.....that's kind of scary if you ask me! Not one but 2 pixies and narcissists.

Everyone decided to go hunting, which left Edward and I some alone time. I was standing at the sink, doing dishes and preparing them for the dishwasher. Edward decided to try and push me out of the way, so he could take over. What he did forget about was that I was armed and dangerous. I was holding the sprayer in my hand rinsing the dishes.

"Come on, move out of the way. I'll finish the dishes!" Edward said while bumping me out of the way.

"I have it taken care of! Go and relax upstairs. I'll be up when I'm done."

"No! Now give it to me!" he said talking about the dish that was in my hand.

"Ok, I'll give it to you!" I said with a devilish grin on my face. I raised the hose and pushed the trigger. I was now cracking up with laughter.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" he said laughing just as hard. He grabbed me around my waist and turned the hose on me, still managing to soak himself in the process. We both ended up falling on the floor from the puddle under our feet. As our laughter slowed down, we both locked into each other's eyes. He leaned down and kissed me with a passion I've never felt before. The next thing I knew, he was carrying me upstairs to my room. He put me down on my feet just outside my door. This was the longest and hottest make out session we've ever had. I fumbled with the door knob, but managed to get it open. He closed the door behind us; our make out session started to slow down, but the passion was still as high as it started. I turned away from him and started taking my wet clothes off. He followed me lead, and headed after me into my bathroom.  
I turned on the hot water, so it would warm up. I stayed out of the shower until I was able to get the temperature at a comfy level. It wasn't too hot, but yet not too cold! I figured that we would heat things up in here as is.  
I turned around and slowly stepped into the shower, allowing my body time to get used to the heat. As I turned around, while wetting my hair, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him. I could feel his erection against my thigh, then slip in between my legs. I wiped the water out of my eyes only to find him admiring the site in front of him. Before I could even react, he put his hands on my ass, and lifted me up so we were face to face. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck.  
"You are so beautiful. Why are your eyes purple though?"  
"Why are your eyes blue?" I asked.  
Before I knew it, his lips crushed mine. Our kiss was filled with lust and love, one never outweighing the other. While our makeout session continued, I slipped my hand down his rock hard chest, down his washboard stomach, and onto his throbbing cock. He moaned slightly as I started caressing his quivering member. Our breathing became erratic and uneven. I broke the kiss for just a second. Long enough to slide his huge cock into my heated core, causing us both to groan euphorically. He turned us around and put my back against the wall in the shower. As he did this, I started to slowly move my hips causing his cock to penetrate my pussy.  
"Are you sure you've never done this before? AAWWW SHIT.........YOU ARE SO TIGHT.....SO WET."  
"Not willingly........DAMN.......SO FUCKIN HUGE........"  
"SCREW THIS!" He kept a tight grip on my ass, got us out of the shower, and propped me up on the sink, never skipping a beat, we continued to plunge into each other as if we hadn't moved. He plopped my ass on the sink and started to drill into me.  
"HOLY SHIT! AAAAAAAWWWWW..........SO GOOD..............."  
"MMMmmm......SO TIGHT.........OH GOD.....I'M........  
"ARGH...........COME WITH ME.............NOW!!!!"  
Just then we were sent into an unknown oblivion to never return leaving each other with a final shout of our names.

We stayed that way until our breathing returned to normal. Once we regained our composure, we hopped back into the shower to finish cleaning up. As I was toweling myself off, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward looked up at me with wide eyes and an expression of shock over his face.  
"OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO SUIT UP!"  
"It's ok sweetie, I've been on the highest level of birth control since I was 15 years old. The pill has been in my system for so long, there's no way I could get pregnant from having sex my first time."  
This seemed to ease some of his tension, mine as well. I would, however, still keep a close eye on "things" from here on out.......just in case. We both crawled into bed, not bothering to dress ourselves. The hot sex in the shower wiped us out and we both fell into a deep slumber.  
I woke up......with Edward in my bed. I couldn't help myself; I raised the covers then slowly put them back down. It wasn't a dream. Last night was the best night of my life. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 6 AM. Time to get ready for school. I slowly rolled out of bed and grabbed my robe that was on the floor. I headed into the shower. As soon as I was done, Edward was up and dressed ready for school. I walked over to my closet and dropped my towel.

"Why must you tempt me before school?"

"I'm not! Old habits die hard! I'll remember to set out my clothes in the bathroom next time!" I gave him a brief kiss, and told him to go downstairs and wait for me to finish up. Alice and Jasper were waiting downstairs for us anyway. I guess Rose and Emmett decided to skip today.

As I was getting ready for school, Alice came up to approve my outfit. I still couldn't decide which outfit to wear! I'm so glad she came up.

"I think you should wear this." She picked out the other skort outfit I bought at DEB. This one was a blue plaid outfit.

"I was thinking the same thing! Thanks Alice."

"What did you do to Edward last night?"

"Nothing......why?" I tried to hide my smile, but Alice will be Alice.

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"I did!"

"OMG! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Alice, it was just my virginity."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT'S A BIG STEP!"

"Yeah, I guess it is!"

"YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"Ok, but later! There are ears everywhere!"  
At that time, I was dressed and ready to go. I nonchalantly walked over to the door and opened it. Both Jasper and Edward fell though the door and onto my bedroom floor. Alice and I let out a fit of laughter while the guys blushed 3 deep shades of red. "Let's get going or we will be late for school!" I tossed my keys to Edward while Alice and I climbed into the back seat. the whole way to school, we whispered back and forth, making the guys a bit uncomfortable. We decided that this weekend, we would have a sleep over at my house.

We finally arrived at school, and the guys helped Alice and I out of my car. Once again, as soon as I stepped out, there were a bunch of whistles. Edward was furious, so I pulled him down to me and whispered in his ear "Just remember who has me!" At that thought, he smirked and brought me closer to him. He leaned down and kissed me. When he was finished, he whispered "Thank you!" and we headed off to our classes.  
Boy, does time fly when you're having fun.......he he he. It was a week away from Christmas vacation. Everyone was on edge. The students, the teachers, everyone. Friday was the last day of school before we were out for 2 whole weeks. I had all of my Christmas shopping done. I also managed to block Alice's visions. I was determined for her to be surprised this Christmas. All of the Cullens were extremely grateful. I was ready and itching for Christmas to come. I was so excited, I could barely contain myself. Needless to say, I was pulling an Alice. Edward and I have been together for 4 months now. I wonder what he got me for Christmas. I promised myself not to peek.

I was planning a huge Christmas dinner. I was having the Quileutes over as well as my family (The Cullens). I figured I would be spending twice as much since I had to triple everything. I had to make sure that our food was separated from the Quileutes. Then I had to make sure I had plenty of food to fill the Quileutes. I had my Christmas list ready, and the girls promised that they would help with the cooking. I already made the guys put up all of the Christmas lights. I definitely pulled a Griswold. I had so many lights I blew the generator on our block and blacked out the whole town. Now I know what Chevy Chase's neighbors felt like in Christmas Vacation! Alice insisted on decorating the inside of the house.

Today was no different from any other day. I woke up, got ready for school, did my normal routine. As soon as I walked out of the front door, I slipped and fell on my butt. Emmett roared with laughter. while I was on the ground, I balled up some ice and chucked it at him. It hit him right in the face!  
"OH, IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!"  
When we got to school, Emmett and I were soaking wet. The fight went from my yard, to the school yard. Edward and Jazz decided to join in. Since it was 3 on 1, Rose and Alice helped. We all ended up wrestling in the snow and was sopping wet. Thank god Alice grabbed extra clothes for all of us! We all ran to the locker rooms and changed clothes before the bell rang for our first class.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. It kept snowing, so we kept having snow ball fights, wrestling matches, etc etc. Finally it was Friday! The teachers didn't really care this whole week, so we pretty much watched movies in all of our classes. My family and I decided to skip the rest of the day. We left at lunch to start our vacation early! Most of them still had to do their Christmas shopping, so we took off to the mall. I was already finished with mine, so I got me some new clothes and mostly window shopped. The rest of the Cullens didn't know what to get me, so I gave them a few ideas here and there. As we were walking around, we ran into Jake. Poor guy, he looked lost!

"I'm so glad I ran into you guys! I need help. I don't know what to get Brooke or you guys for Christmas."

"Well, I love books, preferably Stephen King." that should help Jake I thought."Get the guys some PS3 games." I whispered to him so they couldn't hear. "For Alice, Rose, and Esme, get them gift certificates to DEB." I also whispered that to him. "For Brooke, she loves romance novels, BUT If I were you, I would get her something "Sparkly" to go with her new sparkly!"

"Of course! I could get her a necklace and matching earrings!" Jake was so excited. He thought of that idea all by himself. The pride he felt was illuminating off of him.  
"Glad to help Jake! See you on Christmas day!" We all continued on with our shopping. While I was talking to Jake, I noticed that Edward was gone. I looked around and found everyone but him.

"Hey, where did Edward go?" I asked them. They just shrugged their shoulders. We started walking to the next store. I got half way through the store when Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"There you are! Where did you disappear to?" I asked.

"I just had to go check on Esme's gift."

"Oh, ok! Could you warn me next time?"

"What? Did I freak you out?"

"Just a little!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"That's ok! You can make it up to me.....tonight!" I pulled him down and kissed him.

"I planned on it!" he said with my favorite smirk on his face. 


	16. What A Night

Last night was completely amazing......but yet....funny at the same time! Edward definitely made up for taking off at the mall yesterday.......boy did he ever!  
FLASHBACK: _We got home from the mall, everyone making sure their gifts were hidden well. I forgot to tell them that I was blocking everyone's mind so there was no way anyone could find out what they got for Christmas. I was bound and determined to make this a Christmas to remember._  
_I was upstairs, putting away my new clothes I got, while doing my best at hiding my Christmas gifts. I had just put the last present into my safe when I felt a set of cold arms wrap around me._  
"_You're so cold! Come here, let me warm you up some." Little did I know, I wasn't the only one warming up a cold body. _  
_His cold hands caressed my face in a tender, loving way as he placed gentle kisses down my neck I was able to stifle a moan that was threatening to pass through my slightly parted lips. I knew that the rest of the family was still awake, so I was trying to be as quiet as possible. That was shot to shit when I heard all of the men let out a simultaneous groan. To prevent myself from giggling, I started nipping at his neck while his tongue molested mine. _  
_Before I knew it, my animal instincts took over. I threw Edward down on the bed and hastily crawled up the bed and straddled his waist. Once again, a simultaneous moan escaped all of the guys lips. I peeked into the minds of the guys and saw that all of us girls had the same idea which only meant one thing..........SILENCE IS OVERATTED! There wouldn't be an ounce of silence....from any of us._  
_I decided that I wasn't going to play fair. Thank heavens I didn't really care for the outfit Edward was wearing. I had managed to grab a tie from the closet and proceeded to tie him to the bed._  
"_What the hell are you doing?" he asked with mischief shining in his eyes._  
"_We are going to play a game! We are going to test your strength. See how long you can go without touching me." With that final word, I tied the last knot._  
_At this time, I decided to tease him a little....ok a lot now that I look at it. I slowly work my way up his body and apply a blindfold to make matters worse for him._  
"_OK TESS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!"_  
"_Relax hon. I promise it's better when you have to anticipate every move I make. There's no telling what I'm going to do, or even when I'm going to do it! Just sit back, relax, and enjoy. I promise you'll love what's about to happen." I secured the blindfold with one last yank. I could also hear the rest of the guys......whimpering? Oh yeah, this will definitely be a night they won't ever forget!_  
_I started giving him passionate,small kisses until I reached the collar of his shirt. I grabbed the collar tightly in one hand while I used my nails to slowly cut it off of him. Still planting small kisses down his chest, I grabbed the small bowl of melted milk chocolate chips. Testing it to make sure it wasn't too hot, I poured it all over his bare chest. I heard 3 out of the 4 guys gasp and moan. Poor Emmett's must have been too hot. He screamed like someone stole his lollipop._  
_At this time, I reached over and grabbed the bowl of fresh strawberries. I took one and raked up some chocolate off of his chest. Then took a bite of the strawberry. Smacking my lips from the rapidly cooling chocolate, I asked Edward if he'd like to try some._  
"_What is it?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice._  
"_Do you trust me?" I asked._  
"_Yes....GOD YES!"_  
"_Then open up!" I stuck the strawberry in his mouth and told him to bite down._  
"_OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT IS HEAVENLY! What is it?"_  
"_Strawberries dipped in melted milk chocolate chips. Would you like some more?"_  
_At that very moment, he started to work on the knots and free his hands. I continued eating and feeding Edward the strawberries until they were finally gone. Once they were gone, I started cleaning him up making sure that I didn't miss a spot. I lightly and slowly guided my tongue through every ripple on his chiseled chest, working my way down to his luscious abs. _  
_Edward's breathing hitched as soon as I reached the last crevice right above his jeans. Now, he was really starting to squirm. I started doing the same to his jeans. I grabbed the waist band and used my nails to cut them off along with his silk blue boxers._  
_I was no where near done teasing just yet, and he stiffened with the anticipation of knowing I was just getting started. I slowly got off of him, so I could undress down to the cute sheer purple outfit I had on. The bra was sheer with pink ribbon going through the top of the cups. It had a little sheer skirt with a matching G-string. The skirt also had straps that connected to thigh high white stockings. Once I was down to just that outfit, I went ahead and took off his blindfold. As his eyes bugged out of his head, he started tugging more on the ties that tied his hands to the headboard. He moaned, disappointedly when he knew that he couldn't touch my glorious body or take off the outfit that was driving him to the brink of insanity._  
"_Do you like it?" I asked, mustering up as much innocence as I could._  
"_PLEASE......UNTIE ME! I'LL SHOW JUST HOW MUCH I LIKE IT!"_  
_Holy shit. He was begging. Edward was begging me to untie him. It was so tempting to grant his wish, but I had to hold on for just a little bit longer. I started at his feet, taking off his shoes and socks, then slowly, but very seductively, crawling up his body stopping at his raging hardon._  
_All he could do was watch as my tongue snaked out of my mouth and started drawing circles around the tip of his dick. I suddenly stopped causing him to groan. I decided that tonight, I was going to go balls out, so I started unscrewing the bottom ball of my tongue ring. Once it was out, I placed it on the nightstand and assumed the position. _  
_His eyes were wide with anticipation. Poor Edward didn't know what he was in for until I fully __sheathed his rock hard cock into my mouth while using my tongue to circle all the way down and back up. He threw his head back, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and I heard numerous gasps and moans eliciting out of every man's mouth in the house._  
"_OH MY FUCKING GOD........UGHHHH.........DON'T STOP............MMMMMMMM"_  
"_Oh, so like doing things my way then?"_  
"_YOU DIRTY LITTLE BITCH.............UUUUGGHHHHH.......I LOVE IT YOUR WAY"_  
"_Guess we'll have to do this more often huh?"_  
"_OH YES! ANYWAY.........MMMMMMMMMMM........YOU........UGH.........WANT!"_  
"_You ready?"_  
"_OH FUCK YEAH........I'M........CUMMING................UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"_  
_As soon as I felt his sweet hotness in mouth, I slowed my bobbing, pulled one end of the tie to release his hands, swallowed, and continued slowly running my lips up and down his cock causing him to experience multiple orgasms. His body would jerk, almost like a crack addict would have that twitch if he hadn't hit the pipe in a while. The whole time, there wasn't a moments of silence in our room._  
_A few minutes later, it finally dawned on him that I had released his hands. Once he gained more control over his body, he grabbed me and pulled me up to him so I could look him in the eye._  
"_What the hell was that? What did you do to me? I've never felt anything like it before in my life!"_  
"_So you enjoyed your multiple orgasms?"_

"_You have no idea!"_  
_At this time, he took me into his lap and flipped us around so my back was on the bed. He slowly took off the bra and neatly set it down on the floor. He, then proceeded to un hook the thigh highs and take them off my legs, slowly while planting kisses from my thigh, all the way down to my ankle mimicking his actions on the other leg. Then he slowly took off the skirt, placing it on the floor next to the bra. _  
_I was now, down to just the G-string. "You must really like this outfit! You've been awefully careful with it after I completely violated you. Are you feeling alright?"_  
"_I'm fine and yes, I really like this outfit. So, I plan on keeping it."_  
_He slowly slid the g down and added it to the floor. While showering my with kisses, he lightly ran his fingers all over my body, using it as book of brail, reading every inch of me. He picked me up, while I wrapped my legs around him and shoved my back against a wall. In one fluid motion, __he slowly sheathed his quivering member inside of me causing me to let out moan that sent shivers down his spine._  
_At this time, 5 things happened in a domino effect. I tried to hold it in, but just didn't have the will power._  
"_OH YEAH DADDY, SHOW ME HOW YOU MOVE THOSE HIPS!" slipped out of my mouth. Then You heard another thump and "OH YES GIZZ! YOU'RE SUCH AN ANIMAL!" Then another thump and "UUUGGGHHH YEAH! SHOW ME HOW COWBOYS WORK IT!" Then another thump and "UUUHHH YEAH DOC! NURSE ME BACK TO HEALTH!" In the distance, I swear I heard a wolf howl._  
_Edward adjusted his grip and started circling his hips and grinding into me._  
"_MMMMM...YOU LIKE THAT MAMI?"_  
"_GOD YES....GIVE IT TO ME PAPI! YOU KNOW HOW I LIKE IT.......UUUUHHHH"_  
_He started circling faster and penetrating my throbbing core. The next thing I knew, my ass was on the other nightstand, my back against the wall. I went to turn out the light....but ended up knocking it over as Edward thrusted into me determined to make me walk funny after what I just put him through._  
_After a while, he picked me up again and bent me over the dresser, continuing to penetrate my dripping core without missing a beat. That's when it happened. SMACK!_  
"_UUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH YEAH.....SPANK ME AGAIN! I WAS BAD GIRL!"_  
"_MAMI WAS A BAD GIRL TONIGHT. PAPI DID ENJOY HIMSELF VERY MUCH THOUGH"_  
_Before I knew it, I was back on the bed, this time, I was riding him like a champ. I was doing circles and figure 8s along with grinding down on him._  
"_OH SHIT! I'M.....GONNA ….FUCKING......CUM!"_  
"_CUM WITH ME DADDY.......NOW"_  
"_UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH........HOLY....SHIT"_  
_I collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily. That, I swear to god, was the best sex we ever had, well, considering that it was our second time. More time and effort went into this excursion. The first time was quick and more needy and greedy than anything, this time though, was planned out perfectly. The teasing, the anticipation, all of it, was so worth the wait. _

Today, Brooke came over to have a girls day out with the rest of us gals. The guys were over at the Cullen house. I wasn't sure exactly what they were doing....and really didn't want to know! All us girls sat down to have a bite to eat. I cooked us all up a ham and cheese omelet with bacon and toast on the side. We all scarfed it down, then sat there for a few minutes, and made a run for the bathroom. We didn't understand what was wrong. Were my eggs bad? I couldn't understand how we all got sick at the same time. Thank god the downstairs bathrooms were set up like a night clubs bathroom. I had them made that way because I knew that I would always have a bunch of people at my house.  
As we all came out of our stalls, we gave each other the same look, brushed our teeth, and headed out the door. We went to the grocery store and each bought a box with 2 pregnancy test in it. We headed back to the house as fast as we could. Once again, we were in a stall in the bathroom taking one of the tests.

Right at that time, I heard the guys come back from their little guy time. We hurried and tossed the first test in the trash. "We'll take the second one after dinner. If the test comes out the same, we'll tell the guys then! Sound good?" I asked the rest of them. We all agreed and headed out of the bathroom like nothing was wrong. We were all starving since breakfast was completely thrown out of our systems. I ran down to the cellar, grabbed us each a bottle of "wine" and set one in front of each of us.

"Are you ladies alright? You look a little pale." Carlisle noticed. We just looked at each other.

"We are fine dear. Just had some bad eggs this morning." Esme replied nonchalantly.

It was dinner time, and it took every ounce of self control I had to not throw up while I was cooking. It didn't go un noticed.  
"Tess, are you ok? You look like you're about to blow chunks at any minute!" Edward said with a bit of concern in his voice.  
"I'm fine! Now go sit down, dinner is ready!" (Thank god I though to myself!)  
I served the guys, but us ladies didn't eat. While the guys were devouring their meal, we headed back into the bathroom to take the second test. Sure enough, it was the same answer for all of us. How did this happen? We were all asking the same question. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.  
"Last night, did you guys use protection?"  
"No!" they all replied simultaneously.  
"Neither did I. I guess I spaced it out with all the 4play last night." That's when we realized that we all had forgotten to sheath the mighty Cullen swords. Guess that explains the how!  
We kept the tests behind our backs and walked out of the bathroom. The guys were all standing outside the door.

"Are you guys ok?" they all asked.

"You tell us!" we said and tossed the tests to them.

They didn't realize what was going on until the read the test results. "PREGNANT." They slowly lost all the color they had in their faces, and looked up at us girls. As we stared into their eyes, they rolled into the back of their heads and they hit the floor. We looked at each other and laughed. We went and got some pillows to put under their heads, and fanned them with some empty folders I had laying around. They were finally coming out of it.

"What happened?" Jazz asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You passed out!" Alice said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"God, that was a crazy dream!" Emmett said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Tell me about it!" Jake and Edward said as they started to sit up.

"Guys, I don't think it was a dream!" Carlisle stated as he looked around the kitchen.

"Is it true? Are you all........." Edward couldn't finish the sentence. He noticed that his answer was still in his hand.

"Well, I guess that is your early Christmas present from us!" I said.

The next day was a bit odd. Edward hasn't really talked to me since the big reveal. He didn't stay over at my house, and we were never alone. Alice, Esme, and Rose were all busy with the baby stuff, while I was just sitting in my room off into my own little world.  
"We're going shopping for baby stuff, do you want to come?" they asked.  
"No." was all I said and went back into my own personal lala land. Carlisle, Jazz, Emmett, and Jake were gushing with happiness, while Edward was in a state of disbelief.  
"Come on, you're going shopping whether you want to or not." Alice said while pulling me off the bed.  
"Nothing fits me anymore! I have nothing to wear!"  
She then tossed me a box. I opened it to reveal a cute plaid blue baby doll top with matching jeans. I put it on and headed downstairs. As I was walking out the door to give the rest of them some privacy, I plopped down on the stairs to wait for them to finish their good byes. Just then, Edward walked up in front of me.

"Can we talk?"

"Now you want to talk? What for?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior lately."

"Yeah, well, apology accepted, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go shopping." I stood up to walk away and he grabbed my wrist.

"Please stay so we can discuss this matter."

"This matter?" Now I was pissed. "What matter do you mean exactly? The fact that I'm pregnant with your child, and you haven't been around to help or give me any feedback as to what's on your mind?" He dropped his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Tess, I.......I just don't know how this happened! We were so careful!"  
"Were we? I forgot to put on the condom in the heat of passion the other night. You didn't do so well to remember either, which is mostly my fault. I'll take the blame for that, but there's no excuse for your behavior! Look, what's done is done! There's nothing we can do about it!"  
At that time, the girls came out. I didn't even look at him, I just turned and got into my car. Once we were all piled in, we left, I could see him staring at us in my rear view window. I wiped the tear that spilled over my eye before anyone noticed.

****************************5 hours later***************************************

We got back to the house, with my trunk packed full of all the clothes everyone bought. I popped the trunk and headed inside the house. I didn't buy anything, I just helped everyone else pick out clothes for their new arrivals. They all thought it was odd that I didn't shop for my baby. I decided to wait and see what the sex of my baby was. The only thing I bought was a book of baby names. I took my book upstairs, laid it on my bed, grabbed my pj's and headed to the shower. I let the hot water engulf the stress and take it away. I was in their until the water felt cold to me. So I hopped out, dried off, and got dressed. When I stepped out of my bathroom, Edward was laying on my bed looking through the name book. I sighed and went over to the chair beside my bed.

"What are you doing here? I know you don't want nothing to do with this, so I'm giving you a guilt free pass. Please go!" He turned and looked at me with a tortured expression.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Of course not, but it's what you want!" I said as tears started spilling out my eyes.

"I was wrong Tess. I do want this!" he said as he scooped me up and brought me over to the bed. "I'm so sorry I put you through this agony. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
On that note, I pulled my face out of his chest and kissed him so passionately it took both of our breath away. "Lets see what we can agree on for names!" He said opening up the book to page one.


	17. Christmas

Here it was, 3 days away from birth, and 2 days away from Christmas. Edward and I agreed on Kyrae (Ky-ray) Lachel for a girl and David James for a boy. I noticed that I was twice the size of the rest of the girls. Something just didn't sit right with me about that. I couldn't put my finger on it. Something wasn't right and I didn't know what it was.

Edward and I were sitting on the couch. He was rubbing my severely swollen feet. (I love you mama.) (Me too! We Love you so much). "Did you hear that or was it just my imagination?"

The look on Edward's face was priceless! I really wished I had my camera within my reach! His jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes looked like they would fall out of his head at any minute. He regained his composure, placed his hands lightly on my belly, then put his ear to it. At this point, I new it wasn't my imagination. Everyone in the room fell silent. They must've heard it too!

"TWINS!" Alice squealed. Everyone rushed over to me and watched us with intent looks on their faces. That's when Alice couldn't contain her composure and asked "Are you boys or girls?" All we heard was "We love you mama and daddy." That did it. Edward burst into tears, and kissed my belly, then pulled himself up to me and kissed me. I wiped away his tears and held him as close as I could get him. Everyone was on their phones. "EDWARD AND TESS ARE HAVING TWINS!" That's all we heard for the rest of the night.

"Guess we need a name to go with Kyrae!" Edward stated.

"How about Kyle Edward?" I asked.

Edward gushed and said "I can't think of a better name than that!" It was settled. Kyrae Lachel and Kyle Edward. Kiki and Kyky.

The next day, I was twice the size I was when I went to bed. This was getting ridiculous. I couldn't even roll out of bed, so I just gave up and laid there. Alice came in with Rose right behind her.

"You're not planning on staying in bed all day are you? We need to go and get our nurseries set up." Alice gushed.

"No, I'm not, but I can't get up! I can't even roll out of bed!"

Alice and Rose both laughed. Alice grabbed my arms, and Rose grabbed my feet. After 5 minutes, I was finally out of bed. Alice was helping me get dressed when Edward walked in.

"Here' give me her shoes." He put my shoes on and helped me stand up, then grabbed my belly and whispered "Good Morning" to our little ones. They kicked to respond to his good morning. "Easy now, don't get too excited! We don't want to hurt mama." As soon as he said that, the kicking stopped.

"Sorry mama" the little voices said in unison. Edward carried me down the stairs, and put me in the car. We had alot of shopping to do, so we all took our own vehicles. Edward had to drive since I couldn't fit behind the wheel.

Once we got to the mall, Alice went crazy. We ended up buying cribs, changing tables, dressers, lights, clothes.....pretty much you name it, we bought it. Edward was so excited to be shopping, I couldn't believe my eyes. The rest of the guys were just as excited as he was. They were flitting around the store like Alice normally would. Us girls had to take it slow, we were all huge, but I was the biggest. We ran into Brooke and Jake. They were also shopping for their nursery. I went and sat down to take a load off. Edward noticed that I wasn't in the store. He came walking out with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok? It's not the babies is it?"

"No, I'm just really tired!"

"Ok, stay here while I finish up. Give me 5 minutes and we'll head home so you can relax." He gave me a quick kiss and headed back into the store.

"Mind if I join ya?" It was Brooke. She looked just as exhausted as I did.

"How's everything going?"

"Pretty good! The baby has been extremely hyper all day. How about you?"

"Well, I am having twins, so I have double the trouble." Just then, they kicked me. "I didn't mean that in a bad way." I said while rubbing my huge over grown belly. They calmed down at that time.

"I can't believe Jake is in the store doing all of the shopping! He's so excited that we are just days away from the big event!"

"You guys will be at my house right? Since Carlisle is a doctor, he can monitor all of us and guide us through the process."

"Of course!" Just then Everyone walked out of the store. Edward and Jake came over and helped us up. "See ya in a couple of days!"

"See ya tomorrow......we'll be there bright and early!" I smiled. Brooke and Jake were moving in tomorrow to prepare. I waved and we all headed out to the parking lot to leave.

It was finally here! Christmas day. I woke up to everyone running around the house. I was stuck in bed again. "A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" I yelled. Just then, Emmett came in, scooped me out of bed, and tossed me onto his shoulder lightly. I was finally downstairs where everyone was starting to make their way. Edward brought me my breakfast, a bottle of "wine" and a wine glass. I didn't even touch the glass, I was starving. So I tipped the bottle up and drained it in front of everyone. "May I have another? I am eating for 3!" He giggled and grabbed me another bottle.

At this time, I had everyone's gifts in my hands. I went around and tossed a small box on everyone's lap in their favorite color. "I can't wait any longer....open them!" I said with excitement gushing out of me. They all opened their gifts. "Keys? To what?" Emmett asked. "Help me up and I'll show you!" Emmett lifted me up, then helped Rose up. I led them outside where a large garage appeared out of no where. I had the garage opener in my hand and pushed the button. The door slowly rose revealing their gifts. They each had their own Skyline painted in their favorite colors with designs to match them. Carlisle's was set up in black with an abstract design going down the sides. On the wind shield, it said Medical Miracle. Esme's was red with hearts abstractedly drawn down the sides. Hers said Mom Dukes on the wind shield. Alice's was a chameleon paint job that faded from pink to purple. I put bubbles down the sides since she had such a bubbly personality. On her wind shield, it said Shopaholic. Rose's was also a chameleon with many different shades of red. I put an abstract design down the sides of hers and Narcissist on her wind shield. Jazz's was a dark blue chameleon I did his up with a lightning design and put Force of Nature on his wind shield. Emmett's was a dark green. I put Donkey Kong on the hood of his car, with an abstract design down the side. On the windshield, it said Monkey Man. Edward's was last. His was fixed up in a chameleon paint job that flipped from many shades of blue. I put an abstract design down the sides of his car and put the cowardly lion on his hood. I also had Cowardly Lion out on his windshield.

The looks on their faces was priceless! I'm glad I set up a camera in here last night. Just as I thought that, It went off! They all snapped out of it once the picture was taken. They all came over to me and thanked me for their gifts. They loved the new cars. We went back inside after they pulled them out of the garage so the Quileutes could see them once they arrived. I opened all of my gifts. They all got me books which I was thrilled to have! Alice and Rose bought me some new clothes along with some new baby clothes. I love them all! At that time, Edward came over and sat next to me.

"Ready for my gift?" he asked.

"Sure!"

He pulled out a small black box. My heart skipped a beat which didn't go unnoticed. I slowly opened the black box and there it was. the perfect wedding set I've ever seen in my life. It didn't have diamonds. Instead it had sapphires and amethysts. Edward then got down on one knee.

"Tess, I've never loved anyone so much in my existence. I would be honored if you would be my wife! Will you marry me?"

The tears came from nowhere. I tried to catch my breath but was unable to. I put my hand across my mouth and shook my head yes. I couldn't find the words anywhere in my head. He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger and then kissed me with a passion that was greater than anything I've felt. All the girls were crying because of our hormones running wild. The guys whistled, whooped and hollered.

Just then, I stood up to go to the bathroom, and fell over. Everyone was rushing to my side. "Tess, are you ok? What's wrong?" Edward was becoming frantic. "It's time was all I could say."

Carlisle scooped me up and ran upstairs laying me down on one of the many medical beds he had prepared for the deliveries. We didn't have much time, so he had to hurry and get the babies out. He gave me some morphine to dull the pain, then cut me open with a scalpel. As soon as he hit the placenta, he bent down and cut it with his teeth. Edward just stood beside me, holding my hand. "First one's out...IT'S A BOY!!!" Carlisle yelled. Rose ran over, grabbed the baby and started cleaning him up. "Here's the next one.....WOW! IT'S A GIRL!" Alice grabbed her and started cleaning her up. At that time, Carlisle reached in, grabbed out the placenta and tossed it into a medical waste basket. Edward was able to cut the cords, but poor Jazz and Emmett passed out when Carlisle pulled out the placenta. I was already starting to heal when Carlisle came over and told me that both babies were fine and healthy. "I want you to take it easy for a couple of days! We will handle the cooking and follow your recipes, you just relax and let yourself heal properly!" Just then, there was a knock on the front door downstairs. Esme ran down to get it. It was the Quileutes and their families. "TESS JUST HAD THE TWINS!!! ONE OF EACH!! THEY ARE ALL DOING FINE!!" Brooke and Esme ran back upstairs. Just then, Edward brought me downstairs. I knew he would be carrying me around all night and probably for the next 2 days.

Alice handed our son to Edward and Rose gave me our daughter. Everyone was cooing over the babies for the rest of the night! Once they finally fell asleep, Edward and Jazz took them upstairs and put them in their cribs. We all ate dinner, and then headed to the gift exchange. Once again, I received more books from the Quileutes. Billy even got me a book on the medicine the Quileutes practiced way back in the day. It was my turn to give out my gifts. I slowly stood up and handed all of them boxes, just like the Cullen's received earlier today. They gave me the same reaction..."Keys? To what?" When I finally got to my feet, Edward scooped me up, he knew what was in store for them, so he led them all outside, with me in his arms. He put me on my feet and held me up while I hit the garage button once again. This time, instead of cars, they all had Aprilla motorcycles. I hand painted wolves on all of the bikes, and put down La Push Protectors on them. They snapped out of the trance as soon as the camera went off! There was one bike that was out of place. It was a Harley Davidson. I painted a chief on it, and Billy broke down into tears. He knew it was his. They all gently thanked me with hugs. I looked over to my family, and the guys were a bit disappointed. I gave Edward a kiss, and handed him a key chain with 4 different colored keys on it. He looked at me, confused, then the light bulb turned on. It was my final gift to them. He scooped me up, and I led the way. There was another small garage behind the big one. I hit the button, and there they were. They each had an Aprilla with the same design as their car. Edward sat me down on my feet, and had Alice and Rose hold me up. The girls looked a bit disappointed, until the guys pulled out 2 helmets and 2 matching jackets that went with each of the bikes. "You honestly didn't think I'd leave you guys out of this!" The girls chuckled and led me over to the bikes. All the guys hugged me, except Edward. He planted a whopper on me! It literally took my breath away, and I ended up falling to the ground gasping for air. "OH GOD, I'M SO SORRY TESS!" he said while picking me back up. "It's ok, you're excited and lovin your gifts. That's all that matters!"

We all headed back inside to have dessert. Shortly after dessert started, there was a loud gasp. The rest of the pregnant girls looked to their men and said "It's time!" Edward and I were just sitting on the couch when this all started. I looked to Edward astonished. "Carlisle is going to need some help. Why don't you go give him a hand. I'll hold down the fort!" He had an ear to ear grin on his face, kissed me, and ran upstairs to lend Carlisle a hand. Billy even went up to help Jake and Brooke. After all, it was his first grandchild. The rest of the Quileutes sat around me on the floor. To keep them occupied, I put on A Christmas Story. It was a classic. I must have fell asleep half way through the movie. I was dreaming of my family, then it turned into a nightmare. I saw the Volturi. They had heard about me changing the Cullens. Now that we were all more powerful than them, they decided to take it upon themselves to come to Forks and drain us, so they would be the most powerful. I woke up with a blood curdling scream. Tears were streaming down my face. Everyone was downstairs now, so they all jumped out of their skin when it happened.

"Tess, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Edward was frantic. All of the babies were crying now, Including ours. I didn't even think, I just got up, and ran upstairs. I grabbed my babies and cradled them in my arms. Everyone followed me up to my room, where I was sitting on the floor, rocking my babies, and crying hysterically. That's when Alice's eyes glazed over. She yelped and held her child tighter. This confirmed it, I didn't have a nightmare, it was a vision.

"The Volturi........They're coming........for all of us!"


	18. Karma

"What do you mean they are coming for all of us?" Carlisle was sounding a little frantic himself which really scared me.

"I had a vision while I was sleeping!"

"What did you see?" Jazz and Emmett asked together.

"Ok, I saw that they somehow found out about me changing all of you. They are jealous of all the power we have and want it for themselves. They plan on coming here and draining us so they can be the most powerful family in the world."

"What about the babies?" Rose asked, trying to keep calm.

"They plan on taking them back to Volterra, and making them one of them." Alice must have saw that, because I didn't!

At this time, there were numerous growls around the house. Billy was the next to speak. "We will help you fight them."

"Thank you Billy, but we can't risk you guys getting killed." Carlisle said while adoring his new baby girl.

"Nonsense! you guys are part of our family too! It's the least we can do!" Jake said with so much love and devotion in his voice. He only had eyes for his new baby boy and Brooke.

"Ok, it's settled then, we will all fight!" Emmett said while cuddling his new son.

"Who's gonna stay with the kids?" Alice asked looking over her baby girl.

Emily spoke up. "I will watch the kids as long as I can get some help! 6 babies at one time is a bit much." We all agreed! Billy said he would talk to Sue Clearwater and see if she would help. Plus he volunteered himself as well.

"It's settled then! Now all I have to do is teach you guys the wiccan side of fighting." I waved my hand in the air, and gave each of the Cullen's a book. It was a small book, so they could read it tonight, and we could get started tomorrow.

"Read this, it will help you all get started! Alice, how much time do we have?"

"Until next month. They haven't decided on a specific date yet, but I'll keep a close eye on them!"

Our plan would go into full effect tomorrow. I knew that I wouldn't be fully functional tomorrow, but I at least had to try. I figured I would start them out easy with levitating things and working on their concentration. That doesn't take too much energy out of me, and I could sit and relax while teaching them. I went ahead and changed my focus on our guests and the new babies. I saw what everyone had, but didn't know the names.

"So, what did you guys name your kids?" i asked to break the tension.

"Carlisle an I decided to name our daughter after you. Since you were the one who made it all possible, I hope you don't mind." Esme stated.

"Esme, I'm honored that you would name your child after me!"

"Alice and I decided to name our daughter Armani. It's one of our favorite designers."

"Emmett and I decided to name our son Jackson."

"Jake and I named him Dakota."

"What did you and Edward decide?" Embry asked me.

"We decided on Kyrae Lachel and Kyle Edward."

For the rest of the night, we watched movies like Christmas Vacation and Home Alone. We stuck with comedies to keep the atmosphere light. Thank heavens it worked. I looked over to Alice and saw that she was planning a huge shopping trip for me tomorrow. Now that we knew I had one of each, we had to get the appropriate clothes.

Everyone decided to stay at my house. Thank god I had enough room. I woke up early with the babies and headed downstairs. I fed them before I did anything. Our kids were so intelligent! They didn't give me a hard time when it was just me. They would take turns being fed first. I couldn't wait to see what powers they would have. As soon as I was done with them, I put them in their swings and started cooking everyone breakfast. I decided to fix steak and eggs. I grabbed myself a bottle of "wine" and drank it while I was cooking. I was starting to run low, so I would have to plan a hunting trip within the next 24 hours.

Edward was the first one downstairs. "Why didn't you wake me up? You're supposed to be taking it easy!"

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't bear to wake you." He grabbed my bottle and drank some.

"Breakfast smells good!" At that time, his stomach growled. I couldn't hold in my laughter, and neither could he.

Once the smell of steak and eggs hit the hallways, everyone started waking up. I had the steaks on the grill, and Edward continued cooking the eggs and watching the kids. I served everyone up, and we all ate in silence. We brought the large play pen outside and put our kids in it. It was time to get down to business.

"Did you guys read the book I gave you?" They all nodded.

"It was a book about concentration. How is that going to help us?" Emmett asked with doubt in his voice. I decided to show him how it could help. I pointed my finger at him, raised him up into the air and turned him upside down. Everyone was roaring with laughter. I brought him closer to me and asked "Do I really need to show you why now?" He shook his head no, and I put him back on the ground without a scratch on him.

"Concentration is the key. You need to be able to visualize the attack and make it happen with a wave of your little finger." I waved my little finger and knocked Jazz off his feet. When Emmett proceeded to laugh, I did the same to him. I found 6 huge boulders and summoned them over to where the Cullens were standing. I dropped one in front of all of them, walked over to where I had a chair set up beside the play pen, and sat down. "Go ahead and try to lift the boulder and make it hover in the air."

They all looked at me in disbelief. I snapped my fingers and summoned a drink for Brooke and I. Some of the Quileutes thought I was calling them until 2 wine bottles whizzed by their head. I watched them intently, peering into their minds to make sure they had the right idea. Edward and Alice almost had it. I stood up and walked over to Edward. He was getting frustrated. I stepped in front of him and put his arms around my waist. I tapped his head, which told him to read mine. As he stood behind me, nibbling on my ear and watching me intently, he understood. "Thank you, let me try now!" I stepped over to Alice and showed her along with the rest of the Cullens. The light bulb turned on. At that time, 6 boulders flew into the air. All of the Quileutes clapped and hollered.

"Now that you guys got the hang of it, I want you to practice this as much as possible. Try lifting other things and even try summoning them to you." I started walking into the house when I noticed that I wasn't going anywhere. Well, I was but it was backwards. When I was finally put down, Edward wrapped his arms around me and asked where I was going. "Hunting! Would you all like to join me so I can show you how to bottle blood?" Brooke was staying behind with the kids. Everyone was ready to go, the only problem is that we didn't have any bottles. I looked over at the Cullens. They knew what to do. They all manged to summon all of the empty bottles. Once we had them all divvied up, we took off into the forest.

It only took us an hour to fill all of the bottles. When we arrived back home, I had the Cullens put them back using their new found gift. It was now time to shop. We all packed up the kids and hopped into the new cars and headed to Seattle. Before we left, I told the Quileutes to leave their bikes......I had to fix a small mistake on them. They were ecstatic when I told them they could pick them up at the end of the week. Alice went overboard as usual with the baby clothes. Edward piggy backed me while he pushed the stroller. I was able to walk, but he insisted that he carry me. We looked a bit crazy, so I made him let me walk. Once we were done shopping for the kids, we headed home for a night of relaxation.

I walked up to unlock the door and noticed that it was open. I froze. I knew that the Quileutes shut the door on the way out. Edward walked up behind me and stopped. I slowly pushed open the door and noticed that everything was still there. I went into the house, Edward was right behind me. We went into the living room and there they were.

I pushed Edward behind me and crouched down bearing my teeth ready to attack. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" The 2 girls just froze and stared. Then one of them held her palms up and slowly walked closer to me.  
"I'm Tanya and this is Kate. We are the Cullen's extended family from Denali." I looked up to Edward and he shook his head. I slowly stood up. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Tanya gave me a dirty look then.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit overprotective. I thought you were......."  
"The Volturi." Kate answered my question. "Esme called us and told us everything that's happened. We've.......actually come to help! Can we see them? Where are they?"  
Just then, the rest of the Cullen family came walking in. I took Kyrae from Esme and Jasper handed Kyle to Edward. "This is Kyrae and Kyle." Kyrae had long brownish blonde hair and big green eyes. Her hair fell to her shoulders, She looked exactly like me, with Edward's eye shape. Her hair was straight as a board but the ends were curly. Kyle looked exactly like Edward, the only difference was he had my eye shape and color. Just then, Kyrae looked at me and sent a wave of visions. She was showing me that Tanya was extremely jealous of me because I had Edward. She didn't even know that I had destroyed Bella. I was in complete awe. Tanya tried to take Kyrae out of my hands. "Can I hold her?" she asked. When Tanya touched her, she yelped and grabbed her hand. "She.....BURNT ME!"

I went and put Kyrae in the play pen so I could go start washing the new clothes we had just bought. Edward helped me bring all of the bags into the laundry room and take the tags off. I separated them all into different piles so the clothes wouldn't get mixed up. I threw the first load in and followed Edward back into the living room where our guests were.

"I'm so sorry about how I acted and how Kyrae acted. I guess we just got a taste of what she is capable of!"

"Hey, no hard feelings ok?" Tanya held out her hand and we shook on it.

"So, you and Edward huh? When did you guys meet?" Kate was getting ready to grill me on how I came to be part of the family. After I finished the story, Kate and Tanya were completely baffled. They remembered how Edward was with Bella and couldn't believe he loved me more than her.

"That can't be possible! I mean, you were so strung out over Bella, now it's her?" Tanya was starting to lose it. "What could you possibly see in her that I don't have?"

"What does it matter Tanya? I can't help who I love and don't love! Now drop it!" Edward was starting to get irritated with her. Then Kyrae decided to show him what he missed when she burnt her. At that, he jumped off the couch, grabbed Tanya and pulled her outside.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD AND I'M NOT GIVING YOU UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

"I NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL LOVE YOU! GET OVER IT AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

I walked out onto the porch just in time to see Tanya pull Edward to her and kiss him. Thank god I put Kyle back into the play pen. I was seeing red. Edward was trying to push her away.....I decided to help her out. I held my hand out and lifted her off her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME YOU FREAK? PUT ME DOWN!" At this time, everyone came out of the house. They all started laughing until I threw her to the ground. Kate ran over to her and helped her up.

"THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR!" Kate yelled at me.

"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED MY FIANCE! DOES SHE HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR OTHERS? IF NOT, THEN WE DON'T NEED YOU AND YOU CAN LEAVE!" Once I said that, Kate stopped helping Tanya and stepped over to me.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you! I also apologize for my sister's behavior. If she can't behave herself, I will send her home."

"It's alright Kate! Let's go inside and discuss our plan of attack!" Edward wrapped his hands around my waist, and whispered thank you in my ear. We all headed back inside to plan our attack when the Volturi came knocking on our door so we would be ready!

As we walked back into the house, Kyle was fussing. I went over, picked him up, and that's when I saw our future. He showed me that we would win, but others would hunt us down and try to destroy us. Everyone in the room gasped. "DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?" they all said together. Kyle had projected the future into everyone's mind. He was still upset over what he saw. I calmed him down and told him that we had a plan! At that time, he looked deep into my eyes and saw me talking with Stephan and Vladimir. At that, he giggled and showed everyone that everything would be alright.

We skipped the discussion on our plan and began talking about Kyrae and Kyle's powers. At this point we all wondered how the rest of the kids would come out! Tess, Carlisle and Esme's daughter looked so much like each of them She had Esme's hair and Carlisle's eyes. Armani was a smaller version of Alice but had Jasper's attitude and smile. Jackson was all Emmett with Rose's eyes. They were all so cute! Dakota was dark haired and dark skinned like Jake, but looked exactly like Brooke! I couldn't help but wonder what powers their kids would have. I guess we would find out tomorrow.

I was exhausted. So were the kids, so I fed them a bottle and put them to bed. They were so easy, they just rolled over and fell right to sleep. I went back downstairs so I could finish up the laundry. Just as I turned around I noticed a tall man with red eyes. I dropped the basket, and tried to scream......but it was too late! I was hit over the head with something and blacked out.

**_A/N: COMMENT PLEASE!! i WANT THEM.....NEED THEM.....AND LOVE THEM!! tELL ME....SHOULD i GO ON?? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN? DO YOU WANT THE SEQUEL WHEN i'M DONE WITH THIS STORY?!?!? IF I DON'T GET SOMMENTS.....I CAN'T GO ON!! PLEASE...VOICE YOUR OPINION!!! _**


	19. What Now

EPOV:

The kids woke up suddenly, screaming bloody murder. I ran upstairs and grabbed them. When I did, they showed me the intruder and what he had done to Tess. I ran them downstairs with a quickness, I handed the kids to Tanya and Kate and headed for the laundry room. I was too late! All that was left was a note. I grabbed the note and stared at it for awhile. Just then I realized that my brothers and father had joined us. I put the note in my pocket and took off with my family right behind me. I followed the scent to the front of the house and down to the end of the driveway. We all stopped and looked at each other. We ran back to the house. Everyone else was fine. Alice saw what happened, they all did thanks to Kyle.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just leave without protecting the kids!" Esme clutched Tess closer to her.

"I don't know, but we have to save her! They'll kill her!" Just then, I remembered the note. I took it out of my pocket.

"What's that?" Jazz was a wreck from all of the emotions. Kyrae and Kyle didn't help, they were still fussing. Jazz took the babies into his arms and passed a rush of calmness through them. They calmed down and waited to hear what the plan was.

I opened the letter and began reading it out loud.

"To whom it may concern:

You have exactly one week to present yourselves to the Volturi or Tess dies. We will drain her of her blood and take in her powers. We will not stop until each and everyone of you are dead. Feel free to bring the kids to! After all, this is a family affair."

Just then, we all looked at each other "What are we gonna do?" Esme was in tears now. She knew that none of us could run from the Volturi. At that exact moment, we heard a wolf howl outside. Jake was calling the others and filling them in as he waited for them.

"We'll figure out our plan of action as soon as the rest of the pack gets here!"

Edward had started pacing, with a child in each arm. Just then, they gave him a great idea. Kyle saw Edward and the rest of the guys bring in the babies. Only the kids acted like they wanted to be members of the Volturi to act as a diversion. When the Volturi had all of their attention on the kids, the women would come in and destroy them. "That just might work!" Kyle continued to show everyone how everything would play out and where the wolves came into play along with Stephan and Vladimir. As they all watched, they all agreed.

The rest of the family convinced their children to act like they wanted to become Volturi members so we could destroy them. Just then, Jackson sent a wave of hope through the whole house. It was like he knew the plan would work out. Tess levitated the phone towards Carlisle, flipped it open, and dialed Stephan and Vladimir's number. Armani let out a huge squeal that left everyone disoriented. Armani showed everyone what the Volturi's have done in the past, and just how bad they've been abusing their power.

Carlisle hung up after telling Stephan and Vladimir what was going on. "They've agreed to take over the Volturi's reign and leave us alone unless they absolutely needed us. I guess we now know what the kid's specialties are! Tess can find others of our kind, Jackson can manipulate feelings as well as telling us who's being truthful (he just sent a warm and fuzzy feeling around letting us know that they were being truthful), Armani can see the past lives and disorient people with her squeals. The only one we don't know about is Dakota." Just then, Dakota shape shifted into a wolf cub and let out a howl that broke all the glass in the house. "He may be small, but he is vicious!" Carlisle commented. Dakota ran outside and stood by his father. All the wolves howled to give him their approval. Jake stood a little taller from then on.

Edward just finished confirming the flight information. "We leave tomorrow morning! I suggest we all get as much sleep as we can! It's going to be a long week!"

TPOV:

I woke up in a strange room. I had just opened my eyes and glanced around to take in my surroundings. When I noticed it wasn't a dream, I shot up out of bed. Bad idea! My head started throbbing. As I felt where it hurt, I noticed I had an exceptionally large goose egg where I had been hit. As I rubbed my head, I heard a knock at the door. I automatically went into a crouched position ready to attack whoever was coming into my room.

"Ah, you're awake! I must apologize for Felix. He used a bit too much force on you."

"Who are you and where am I?"

"I am Aro, and this here, behind me is Felix."

"Why have you kidnapped me and brought me here?"

"We have been admiring you from a distance. Jacques has told us all about you!" I growled when he spoke of the evil one I had encountered twice throughout my human life. "We saw how you've changed the Cullens, and how they changed you. I must say that I'm very impressed with your lifestyle. I wanted to extend a warm welcome and ask if you'd be interested in joining my family. We could really use your talents amongst us."

At this point, I opened my mind so I could get into Aro's. I saw that he had no intentions of letting me go if I refused. Instead I saw him taking in my powers and killing me after he was through with getting what he wanted. I kept my poker face on the entire time I did this. Then I moved to Felix's mind. He reminded me of Emmett. He was thinking of me. He wanted Aro to keep me and make me his mate.

"Tess, my dear......"

"How do you know my name?" I never told him my name. Jacques must have.

"Jacques told me,,,,,would you like to become part of my family?"

I knew he would kill me if I declined, so I compromised. "May I examine you and your family before I decide?"

"Of course my dear! I shall give you a week. Will that be enough time?"

I nodded. "I need to go shopping since I have nothing but the clothes on my back, I don't have any money either......could you....."

He didn't let me finish. "Of course my dear!" he said while waving a hand. "This is Jane and Heidi. They will take you to get the necessities you will need. If you don't mind, Felix will be joining you as well."

I didn't argue. "I need to feed first....if that's ok!" They all nodded their heads and led me out to the woods. They knew I was a vegetarian I bounded into the woods and found a few mountain lions. I quickly devoured them and headed back to where Jane, Heidi, and Felix left me.

"Aro wants you to join us for dinner, so we need to make sure you look extravagant for tonight." Jane said with a malicious look on her face. I wasn't too sure about her. Something was telling me that I needed to keep a close eye on her. I didn't trust her one bit.

We walked into a store that I couldn't pronounce. Heidi and Jane were running from rack to rack picking up items here and there. Felix stayed close to me. It was like he was attached to my hip. Heidi and Jane grabbed me by the arm and led me over to the dressing room. I went in and put on the first outfit. It was a pair of short tan shorts with a baby blue tank top that hugged my curves. I stepped out of the dressing room and Felix's jaw hit the floor. Heidi and Jane were very pleased with the outfit they chose. I went back in to change into the next outfit. It went on like that for 4 hours. It was finally time to get my formal wear for this evening. Once again, they were all over the store.

"Um...those outfits looked really nice on you." I was astonished! Felix had finally found his voice.

"Thank you Felix." I tried to stay polite, but there was something he was hiding from me. I just didn't know what it was yet. I tried looking into his mind, but all I saw was the fashion show I had put on earlier. Then I saw it. It was the perfect dress. It was spaghetti strap baby blue at the top and faded into a deeper blue. It had a slit that went up the thigh. As soon as I went over to it, Heidi and Jane were at my side gushing over the dress I just found. I went into the dressing room and put it on. When I stepped out, all three of them gasped and applauded. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I knew it was the perfect dress for me. After we had bought the dress, we headed over to get shoes that matched every single outfit they had bought for me.

We headed back to the castle where Aro was waiting in the lobby to greet us. "I trust you found something for our special occasion tonight?" I just nodded and gushed. "Go ahead and get ready for dinner then. You have 2 hours."

I ran up the steps to where my room was, Heidi, Jane, and Felix were right behind me. I headed into the over sized closet and changed into my evening dress. When I stepped out with the dress and matching heels on, everyone fell speechless. Heidi and Jane then proceeded to fix my hair and makeup. Felix noticed my engagement ring. "Aro asked me to have you take your ring off for the dinner. I know you don't want to, so I bought you this." He pulled a black box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it up to reveal a white gold necklace. "I figured that since you can't wear it properly, you could wear it this way." I blushed and told him thank you. When they were finished, I took the ring off and put it on the chain. Felix helped me put the necklace on.

I still had an hour left before dinner. I found myself thinking about my family and my babies. I wondered where they were and what they were doing at this time. Before I knew it, I was crying my eyes out. Felix must have heard me. He was instantly by my side, pulling me onto his lap and allowing me to sob into his chest.

"SSSShhhhhh....it's alright" he said while rocking me back and forth.

"I just miss them so much! I wanna go home." I sobbed into his chest.

"You can't go home...at least not yet! You promised Master Aro that you'd stay for a week."

"I don't know if I can make it that long without my babies and my Edward."

"I'll help you through this rough time....that is if you let me."

I nodded my head and continued to sob.

"Felix, can you please come here?" Aro was calling for him.

He put his hand under my chin and raised my face so he could look into my eyes. "I'll be right back. Master Aro needs me." I shook my head and he was gone in a flash. I went over to the mirror and checked my makeup. When I turned around, Felix was back in my room. He opened his arms and I ran into them. I had actually made a real friend. I looked up at him, and his face looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about you. You seem to be handling the separation much better."

"Thanks to you." I said while I hugged him.

"TIME FOR DINNER." Aro called. We rushed downstairs to take our seats in the dining hall. Felix helped me into my chair then took the seat beside me. Aro was glowing from how Felix and I were getting along.

"I see you've taken a liking to Felix."

"He has helped me through my little breakdown I recently had."

"Are you ok my dear? Is there anything I can do?" I shook my head no. That's when the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. It was the most appetizing smell I had ever encountered. I looked around the room to see where it was coming from. That's when I saw him. He had bright blue eyes, blonde hair, a muscular physique, and was very tall. I had to wipe my mouth because I was drooling over his scent. As we faked dinner, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was staring at me as well. Just then, Aro stood up and invited everyone into the throne room. I stood and followed Felix into the throne room. As the guests walked in, I could hear their hearts thumping rapidly. As soon as the doors closed behind them, it was utter chaos. The gentleman that was staring at me ran over and hid behind me. His scent was so enticing..I had a hard time controlling myself. Just then, Aro came over to where I was standing. "Are you going to have a snack Tess?" I looked down at the guy, and shook my head. "Would you mind stepping aside?" I couldn't bear letting him die, so I took him into my arms and threw him though the roof and provided him and soft landing. "RUN" I yelled so he could hear me. the next thing I knew, I was on the floor holding my cheek. I could feel my eye swelling shut as we speak. I finally found my balance and ran to my room sobbing uncontrollably.

I must have cried myself to sleep. I woke up to someone rubbing my back. I sat up in my bed and saw that it was Felix. "I'm so sorry Tess. Please forgive me!"  
He started caressing my face where Aro had back handed me. He kissed my eye, and continued kissing my face all the way to my lips.  
"What are you doing?"  
Felix looked at me and then closed his eyes. "Please forgive me." he whispered and then forced me down on the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PLEASE...YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! FELIX STOP! PLEASE!" he tore my night gown off of me.  
I could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible, but my resistance didn't help. I continued to fight and try to prevent the inevitable.  
"Please Tess, don't hate me for this. Master Aro didn't give me a choice!"  
With that final statement, he fully sheathed himself in me, tearing me in the process. He slowly started moving in and out of me after I gave up since he won the fight. I became as stiff as a dead body and let him have his way with my body. The worst part of all this was that half way into it, I started enjoying it....or rather my betraying body starting enjoying it! I could tell he was ready to blow. After three more thrusts, he did blow, causing me to go over the edge as well. He was way to big for me not to go. He hit my G-spot every damn time he thrusted into me. Traitor body.....dammit! I lightly touched his forehead, to see if he truly was upset about this. When I took my hand off his forehead, his tears started running down my cleavage.....proving his true feelings.  
Shortly after that, I fell into a deep state of unconsciousness, hoping this was all just a bad dream!

*******************************12 HOURS LATER***********************************

I woke up to voices in my room. I pulled up the covers and saw that it wasn't a dream. It really did happen. Felix entered my room at that time with shame written all over his face. "GET OUT!" was all he said. Everyone scattered like cockroaches when a light turned on. He went over to my closet, pulled out a long t-shirt, and handed it to me. He didn't look at me once while he did this. He just went and stood in front of my door so no one could see in. I just sat there for a minute. Just then, I ran to my bathroom and emptied out my stomach. I rinsed out my mouth and put the shirt on. I layed back down in my bed. Felix walked over to me, and I jumped. He noticed and fell to his knees beside the bed handing me a box. "I'm so sorry Tess....Please forgive me. I didn't want to but Master Aro made me." I took the box out of his hand and ran to the bathroom. While I paced up and down the floor waiting for the 30 seconds to be up, I noticed that Felix didn't move. Just then, the timer went off. Felix came over to the door as I stood paralyzed. He slowly opened the door. right at that time, I fainted. He caught me and took me back over to the bed. He then proceeded to the bathroom and picked up the test. "PREGNANT!" 


	20. What Else Can Go Wrong

_**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.......I KNOW THIS STORY IS SHORT.....BUT LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!! LEAVE ME COMMENTS AND I WILL SEND A TEASER FOR THE SEQUEL!!!**_

EPOV:

We finally made it to the castle. I had Kyle in my arms and Jasper was nice enough to take Kyrae. we decided to keep the kids with us at all times, none of us trusted the Volturi. As we were walking into the dining hall, Aro greeted us.

"Welcome! Carlisle my old friend. How is life treating you?"

"Pretty good! As you can see, I have a new reason to live. This is Tess."

"She is quite beautiful. May I ask....what powers she possesses?"

"That's none of your concern...pardon my rudeness."

"It's ok. No hard feelings! I shall have Tess lead you to your rooms."

Just then I came walking down the stairs with Felix close behind. "If you could follow me, I shall take you to your rooms!" As I turned to walk away, everyone gasped. Guess my outfit didn't hide my swollen belly well enough. I couldn't bear to look at any of them, so I just stared at the floor and led them to their rooms. We were all on the same floor. My room was first. I gestured to it and said "This is my room." As I pointed down the hall way, I stated that the next room was Carlisle and Esme's, then Edward's, Next to him was Alice and Jasper, and on the end was Rose and Emmett.

I turned away from them and went into my room where I broke down in a hysterical fit of tears. I was still wearing Edward's ring, only it was around my neck. My fingers were so swollen that it wouldn't fit. As I was laying on my bed, sobbing into my pillow, there was a knock at my door.

"Come In." I announced as I tried to wipe away the evidence. I kept my eyes on the floor.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay in here......with you!"

I looked up at him and couldn't control myself. I ran into his arms and sobbed harder. I opened my mind and showed him what he missed. I fell to my knees. I didn't have the strength to stand any more. He hissed when it got to the part I couldn't bear to show him, but felt he had to know. At that minute, Felix walked in. Edward crouched down ready to attack. Before he could I showed him how Felix was the only one that was helping me. As much as I hated it, I showed him how he would wash my legs and feet in the shower, help me get dressed and put on my shoes. He helped me with everything. Once I was finished, I just cried and fell asleep.

I woke up 4 hours later. Both Edward and Felix were laying in my bed; one on each side. They were.......talking. They didn't notice I was awake so I laid very still where I was at. I was enjoying watching them talk. Just then, my stomach growled. They both looked down at me.

"Good Morning! How do you feel?" Edward asked.

"Great now that I know it wasn't a dream!"

Felix got up and headed over to my fridge. He handed me a plastic bottle and a glass. I took the bottle and started drinking the blood. Once that was gone, he handed me a plate of biscuits and gravy.

"I'm surprised you 2 haven't killed each other!" I said before I stuck a bite in my mouth.

"Felix explained everything including the visions you showed me last night. We all agree that you need to get out of here."

"SSHHhhhh......they'll hear you! They won't let me leave! Besides, they plan on killing me once I have the baby."

Just then, Alice strolled in with Rose right behind her. They had Kyrae and Kyle. I inhaled my food and took both of my babies into my arms.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked them.

"We were so worried momma. We thought you were gone forever."

They both started fussing. I kissed them on their foreheads and started humming the lullaby they made up. They quieted down and fell asleep in my arms. I noticed Alice and Rose were in my closet.

"These just won't do! Get dressed...we're gonna get you some proper maternity clothes!" Alice said with excitement in her voice.

Rose stepped out of the closet holding the dress I wore the night Aro slapped me. "Did you pick this out?"

I nodded. They were very pleased at my choice, Edward was too! Felix showed him the memory of me walking down the stairs in that dress. Poor Edward groaned. I knew he would like that dress, that's why I bought it.

"Come on Tess, get dressed!"

"I am dressed! This is the only thing that fits me! Aro wouldn't let me out of the castle to shop!"

"Well, now he has no choice!" Rose said while adoring the dinner dress and imagining it on her.

"We will all go!" Felix offered. "He can't deny you when a guard is involved!" Just then, Aro walked into my room.

"Good morning my dear! How are you feeling today?"

"Ouch.......Fine, until now!" I replied.

"What happened?"

"I think the baby broke another rib."

"May I see?"

"Ugh.....make that 2 ribs!"

"Maybe I should fetch Carlisle........"

"I'm already here! Can you come with me Tess?"

Carlisle led me to his room where he had borrowed some equipment from a friend that didn't live too far from the castle. He took an XRay which revealed that every single rib was broken. I sighed.

"Have they been taking proper care of you?"

"They've tried, but the baby only lets Felix near me." Just then we heard it clear as day. "Sorry Momma! I didn't mean to, it's just I don't like the bad man!"

Carlisle gasped and everyone was at the door by now!

"Was that........"

"The baby." I had finished Edward's sentence.

"Does Aro know?"

"No. If he knew, he would want the baby now instead of later!" Felix was the one that answered this time.

"Daddy Felix, who else is here?"

"Well, there's Carlisle that's working on momma right now, his wife Esme, Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose, Uncle Jazz and Uncle Em, and then there's........"

"Daddy Edward." The baby finished the sentence. Edward's mouth dropped to the floor. He ran over to me and placed his hands on my belly. Then looked up at me and smiled. That's when he noticed that I still had his ring. He grabbed the ring and looked at it. Tears started filling his eyes.

"I can't wear it the normal way! My hands are too swollen. Felix bought me this chain because he knew that Aro was going to make me take it off." Tears started to fill my eyes. "I couldn't bear not wearing it one way or another."

Edward's tears started spilling down onto his cheeks. I wiped them away while I stared into the depths of his soul. He raised up and kissed me passionately. I missed him so much I literally stuck my tongue down his throat. It caught him off guard a little, but it made him want more. Our passionate kiss dismissed everyone from our room. The kiss became needy, then next thing I knew, I was waking up in his arms. I saw my night gown on the floor....demolished. That's not good considering that I had nothing else to wear. I laid my head back on his chest until I heard my door open. The kids climbed up onto the bed and snuggled in with us. I was playing with Kyrae's hair as I drifted back into unconsciousness.

I woke up to Alice shifting things around in my closet. Edward and the kids were gone. I slowly rose up in my bed and watched Alice rummaging in my closet.

"I went shopping for you. I felt you and Edward needed your time together. "

"Thank you Alice! You're the best!" That's when the idea popped into my head. I saw Alice in a lavender gown standing beside me at the alter.

"REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I shook my head. Just then, I saw Rose in a baby blue gown and Esme in peach. "THOSE COLORS ARE BEAUTIFUL TOGETHER!"

"Well, you should memorize those colors because those will be our wedding colors!" Her eyes glazed over. After about 5 minutes, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"CAN I REALLY? I MEAN YOU'RE GONNA LET ME DO YOUR WEDDING?"

"Now, why wouldn't I let my Maid of Honor do my wedding?"

"OMG! THANK YOU TESS! I PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET IT!" At that point, she ran out of my room yelling at the top of her lungs that she was my maid of honor and she was also doing the wedding. Edward and the kids just got back and came over to sit in the bed with me.

"Where did you go? Hunting?" Edward and the kids nodded their heads. Just then, my stomach growled.

"Momma, I'm hungry!"

Kyrae and Kyle giggled and came over to put their hands on my belly. Felix brought me another bottle and glass. I denied the glass once again and downed the bottle of blood.

"Thank you momma and daddy Felix. I'm much better now!"

The kids chuckled and put their hands back on my belly. I could feel the new one place it's hands where the kid's hands were. They jumped up and ran out of the room.

It was me, Edward, and Felix left in the room. "Momma, what are we going to do? It's almost time!"

I don't think they were ready for this conversation. They both stiffened up at the thought of me being destroyed.

"I don't know baby, but I'll figure something out."

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was drinking human blood this whole time. I was stronger than anyone in this castle. A wicked smile spread across my face.

"OOOOOhhhhhhh...that's great idea momma! It will work too! I can see that it will."

Before Edward and Felix could ask, the new baby projected the vision into everyone's minds. Once the vision was finished, everyone was in my room wondering if it actually would work. Alice's eyes glazed over, she saw that it would work, but there would be many casualties. She couldn't see who because the plan wasn't decided.

They all saw that the Cullens and I would destroy the Volturi once and for all. With all of us being hybrids, we couldn't lose! I hoped they've been practicing, but I wasn't sure. Thank heavens I was a shield! I decided to destroy them by myself. They would join me as soon as they heard the screams. By then, all that was left to do was burn the castle to the ground and turn over the throne. I knew they wouldn't want to keep it. That's when it hit me. The Romanians.

I called in Carlisle. I wanted to talk to him alone and let him know that the baby would be arriving tonight. I let Carlisle in on the plan that I had made. He was against it, but knew that was the only way we could live in peace. When I told him that the baby would be arriving tonight, he went and got prepared. I told Felix to have all of the Volturi wait for me to have the baby in their throne room. I wanted to reveal the baby to them all. As I collected my thoughts, I realized that I only had one full hour left until I would have the new baby and then proceed to destroying the Volturi. I decided to relax in my room and watch a movie.

I had gotten through half of the movie when the pain started. Edward heard me gasping in pain and ran to get Carlisle.

"IT'S TIME!" I managed to yell between breaths.

Carlisle grabbed his scalpel and cut through the first layer of skin. Then he bent down and used his teeth to cut through the vampire skin. Within minutes, I had a new baby girl. I looked over her features. She had my green eyes, Felix's black hair and olive toned skin. Her hair was much longer than Kyrae's when she was born. It was all curly as well. As I stared into her huge green eyes, the only name that popped into my head was Akari Lee. She must have liked the name because she started........purring. At least that's what it sounded like. I gave the baby to Felix so he could wash her up. Alice followed right behind him to dress her. Edward kissed me and helped me to the bathroom so I could get cleaned up.

As soon as I got into the shower, I put the fading blue dinner dress on and called Alice and Rose in to fix my hair and makeup. Felix and Edward were playing with Akari, keeping her entertained. I couldn't help but glance over at them. They were both like kids at Christmas. They were making goof ball faces and tickling her. I absorbed everything around me in case I didn't make it out alive. I was drained, but still managed to have enough power to finish the job. As soon as I was finished, I grabbed Akari and Felix. We headed down to the throne room. I kept taking deep breaths so I could stay focused.

"Are you ready?" Felix asked me. I took one last deep breath and nodded my head yes. He opened the doors, then closed them behind us.

"May I present to you Akari Lee."

"Wonderful! May I see her? And hold her?" Aro asked with a malicious grin spread across his face. He rose and came towards us.

At that time, I knew it was right. I raised my hand and balled it into a fist, then opened it up. He was dismembered and burned on the spot.

"ATTACK!!!" Caius yelled.

Felix grabbed Akari, and handed her to me then crouched down ready to attack. I shielded him, but not soon enough. Jane had got him. I couldn't get my shield properly around him before 10 of the Volturi guards were jumping at me. I was able to destroy them in one swipe of my hand. At this point, the Cullens burst through the doors, Esme took Akari and put her with the rest of our children. I was amazed. The Cullens did practice. They didn't have use their vampire methods of fighting at all. Once the last Volturi was destroyed, I looked around to find Felix. I yelped when I saw him in a pile on the ground partially burned.

"Please...kill me!" he grimaced in pain.

"No, we can still save you!"

"Put me out of my misery......Please." He pleaded.

"I can't!" I started crying hysterically.

"You must! All I ask is that you take care of our daughter. Please!"

I nodded my head and in one motion, I set him on fire completely. I fell to the floor, sobbing into my hands. Edward scooped me up and took me back upstairs. We gathered our belongings and headed out of the castle. Once we were all out safely, I turned around, made a fist and blew into it as hard as I could. The castle blew up right in front of our eyes. We all walked down to a car rental place, and headed for the airport. There's one more stop we had to make before we went home.

After talking it over, we all decided that Stefan and Vladimir would come and find us once the news was spread about the Volturi. We hopped on the first plane available and headed back to Forks. Everyone fell asleep on the plane except for Edward and I. We were still amped from the fight.

"So, where do you want to live next?" I asked him trying to keep my mind off of Felix.

"Somewhere sunny!" he chuckled. "It's been so long since I've been out in the sunlight. Now that I can be, I plan on taking full advantage of it!"

"Ok, some place foreign or in the continental US?"

"I'm not sure yet! I figured we'd discuss that with the rest of the family!"

I pondered on the thought for a while and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, we were touching down in Seattle. I grabbed Kyrae and Akari, while Edward grabbed Kyle. We headed to the parking garage to get the cars. We packed up the vehicles and headed home.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, Jake, Brooke, and Dakota were walking out of the front door. Brooke looked distraught.

"What's wrong Brooke?" I asked while running over to her.

"There are some creepy looking guys waiting here for you. They're in the living room."

When we walked into the house, sure enough word had spread....faster than we imagined. Stefan and Vladimir were waiting for us to get home. As soon as everyone else came into the house, we all sat down to discuss the matters properly.

"I see you've heard the news. I most certainly hope you come in peace. As you can see, there are little ones present." Carlisle started the discussion.

"We mean no harm to anyone. We wanted to come and congratulate the new rulers of the vampire world." Stefan stated.

"Forgive us, but it's been a very long journey. May we ask for a bit of privacy to talk things over between us Cullens?" Carlisle knew we had to have this discussion. He wanted everyone's opinion on the matter at hand.

"By all means, talk with your family. We shall go out and hunt to give you time." Vladimir stated. "We shall head to Canada to give you extra time."

"Thank you!" Carlisle replied and led them out the door. As soon as they were away from the house, we started talking. "Do you want to rule the vampire world?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I don't! I want to live a normal life without being hunted down every other day." I replied.

"I don't either." Edward agreed.

"Nope, I'm happy right where I am!" Alice stated. Jazz just shook his head.

Rose and Emmett agreed with the rest of us. So it was decided! We would pass the torch back to the Romanians....but first, we will draw up a treaty. The treaty would state that under no circumstances are they allowed to fight or send someone to fight us. They would allow us to live in peace. It also stated that we would help them if they ever needed it.

An hour later, they came back from their hunting trip. Carlisle welcomed them back graciously. As they sat down, Carlisle stated "We've decided."

"What, may I ask did you decide?" Stefan asked.

"We have decided to pass the torch back to you. We don't want to rule the vampire world. HOWEVER, before we pass it on to you, we have drawn up a treaty. It allows us to live in peace, and if you ever need us, we will fight beside you."

"Sounds good enough to me!" Vladimir was gushing with delight.

"We have all signed this and sealed it with blood. We ask that you do the same!"

Carlisle didn't know if they'd agree to it, but they did sign and seal without any hesitation at all. Before they could ask, I made a copy of the treaty for them. Since our business was done, they left and headed back to their kingdom. I went ahead and put our things away, but then remembered that we had another matter to discuss. So I laid the kids down in their cribs, and slowly backed out of the room. At that time, my phone rang.

"Hello?" Edward was by my side instantly.

"This is her!" There was a moment of silence.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Ok, I'll be there in a couple of days! Thank you!" I dropped the phone and fell to the floor.

"TESS! ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED? WHO WAS IT ON THE PHONE?" Edward was extremely distraught which caused everyone else in the house to crowd around me. I started sobbing hysterically into his chest.

"My parents were found dead in their home! I have to go back to Salem!"

_**A/N: AS I SAID BEFORE........TELL ME IS U WANT THE SEQUEL!! COMMENTS WILL BE REWARDED WITH TEASERS!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**_


End file.
